Firestorm
by Firebloom
Summary: Sequel to Pyroelectricity. Axel and Larxene stumble upon a boy. One who will unwittingly either bring them closer...or tear them apart.... Larxel.
1. Child

**A/N: Here it is: the sequel to "Pyroelectricity"! I seriously hope it lives up to its predecessor... But like its predecessor, I will do my all to make this the best that this fic can be!...Good gawd, I feel like a president giving a corny speech... **

* * *

The peaceful town was bathed in a cozy eternal twilight. The woman was staring down at the Sandlot, watching as the poor children ran around innocently, trying to tag each other. Heartless, Nobodies, and people who chose to stay with the dark winded up here after death. But that did not stop them from reproducing, and this realm seemed just like the realm of the living. Almost. 

The only thing was that the darkness was in all their blood, yet many offspring go through their lives without even so much as tapping within that darkness. They simply go on living normal lives, yet the knowledge was embedded in them that they were born dead, so to speak. That didn't stop them much, though.

Larxene sighed as her gaze roved across the Sandlot once more from her perch on a balcony. She smiled contentedly when she felt familiar strong arms wrap around her waist. Her slender hand went up to stroke his face, as he bent his head to kiss her neck. "What took you so long?" she asked playfully, knowing her answer.

"You never told me_ where_ in Twilight Town you were going to be!" Axel protested quietly. "So I decided to turn this place upside down in my dramatic quest for you," he laughed. He swept her away to a secluded corner, where he gently pinned her against a brick wall. His eyebrows waggled suggestively as he took in Larxene's half-closed eyes, her fox-like grin, her hands as they worked at his Organization coat.

Larxene closed her eyes as she craned her head back against the wall, reveling in the feel of his lips against her collarbone. Her senses were aflame as she felt his hands beginning to explore places no other being could dare touch. Her lips parted to let loose a soft moan.

She was cut off from so many things when something solid rammed into her thigh. "Son of a--" she began angrily, but cut herself off when she and Axel saw who it was.

A boy. No older than five, possibly. His sandy blond hair was ruffled and his blue eyes were wide with...fear?

"Kid?" Axel came up and crouched in front of the frightened boy and asked, "Where's your parents?" Larxene wondered if he was vexed or not at this child for...interrupting them.

The boy simply gave him a confused look as he rushed into Axel's arms. It was Axel's turn to be confused as he awkwardly picked up the child, who was clinging to him as if for dear life.

"You know this kid?" Larxene asked flatly.

"Never seen him in my life!" Axel answered, trying to pry the kid out of his arms. Turning back to look down at the boy in his arms, Axel asked, "Do you have anyone who...looks after you?"

The boy looked up at Axel again, only this time his blue eyes were glazed over, threatening to spill over with tears. "No," he answered meekly. "No, I don't."

"What do we do?" Axel whispered frantically at Larxene.

"That's simple: give me the kid!"

Axel didn't even open his mouth when Larxene snatched the kid from his arms. She approached the balcony, and for a split second Axel was afraid that she might throw the kid over. He visibly relaxed when she held up the kid and shouted, _"Whose kid is this?!"_ This earned her several odd looks and bewildered stares. Coming back toward Axel, Larxene stated, "Okay, he's actually telling the truth: he's homeless."

"We can't just leave him here," Axel said worriedly as he took the boy back into his arms.

"Why can't we?" she asked tersely, folding her arms across her chest as she stared at her lover of nearly two years.

"Larxene, look at this kid!" Axel insisted. "He looks like he's been to hell and back!" Indeed, the boy was in poor condition: shabby and ripped clothes, dirty blond hair that was spotted here and there with--

"Is that _blood_ in your hair?" Larxene asked incredulously, peering at the boy for a closer inspection.

He flinched at her tone, and curled up even tighter in Axel's arms. "Larxene," Axel said gently, "ease your tone, huh? He doesn't like it."

"To hell with what this kid likes!" she hissed. "Why does he have blood in his hair? And on his clothes?"

"Because he's a five-year-old serial killer," Axel said, pretending to be serious. Smiling, he said, "I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready. Come on," he said as he summoned a swirling vortex, wisps of darkness trailing about from it.

"Axel!" Larxene ran up to him. "You're not-- you can't be serious! We're actually going to take this kid to the Castle?!"

Axel looked at her helplessly. "We can't leave him here if we can help it, Larxene," he said quietly. "Besides, you've taken in worse than him." His emerald eyes glittered as he reflected upon his own arrival to this realm. "Give the kid a chance," he beseeched.

Larxene stared solemnly at the boy, who was whimpering, clutching Axel's chest still. "What's your name?" she asked, careful to keep her voice level and calm.

He looked directly into her eyes for the first time and answered in a tiny whisper: "Strafe."

Larxene looked to the side, unable to hide the cold look she knew was settling into her face upon this child. "Fine, Axel," she said after staring at the sunset for a few seconds of thought. "We'll take him."

Axel only held Strafe closer to him, reacting to the boy's frightened emotions, his tear-and-blood-stained face, his small hands as the held on to him tighter. He felt a stirring need inside him, a need to protect this boy who was obviously hurt in more ways than one. "Come on," he soothed to Strafe. "We'll take you somewhere safe."

* * *

"Did you two have a kid and not tell us about it?" the girl asked Axel and Larxene incredulously as she peered at the frightened Strafe with dark green eyes, inquisitive. 

"Meytha," Axel gasped dramatically. "This kid is -what?- five! I've only been here for roughly two years! Where's the logic in that?" He grinned and Larxene scowled behind him.

Meytha clicked her tongue. "Anyways, Xemnas will want to know who you're bringing in to this place, hm?"

"Yeah, we know," Axel answered gently. "We were headed to the meeting chamber right now; that's where he is right now."

Meytha nodded in understanding. "Well, then," she said, playing with her purple-black hair, "I highly recommend you tell only Xemnas about the kid. After that Xemnas can spread the news about him. That way the kid won't have to deal with all the scrutinizing; he looks pretty freaked. Isn't that right, sweetie?" she crooned to Strafe, gently stroking his cheek with an index finger.

Strafe remained silent, but nonetheless looked at Meytha out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Larxene waited patiently outside the meeting chamber, tapping her boot against the marble floor. She did not feel like going in and talking about the child. 

She wasn't fond of children, to tell the truth. Now, to say the very least, she might be..._selective_ when it came to children...Nevermind, she still didn't like children. She narrowed her eyes to crystal-blue slits as she contemplated on this boy who had literally crashed into her; who would watch him? Who would feed him? Who would take care of it? She suddenly swallowed as she figured it out...

Axel opened the massive double doors, exiting the chamber, Strafe still in his arms. "We're keeping him," Axel told her simply.

"I already figured that much," Larxene retorted quietly. "But who is to care for it?"

"We are," Axel returned softly, and he noticed Larxene stiffen. "Xemnas said he'll let him stay, but we have to be Strafe's main guardians."

_" 'Guardians'?!"_ Larxene spluttered. "I'm not guarding this brat!" She shot a scornful glance at Strafe, who whimpered and snuggled deeper into Axel's chest.

"Please," Axel begged. "Whatever happened to him, he deserves better than what he was probably living with before he found us." He looked down at Strafe. "When he's ready, he'll tell us what it is he's been through. But for now, we'll take care of him."

Larxene merely stared at Strafe as if he were a virus.

* * *

Zexion sniffed the air, suddenly alert as he finally registered the new smell. "Meytha," he called softly. He heard the girl grunt from his armchair as he called her name. "I smell a new scent in the Castle." 

"Yeah, forgot to tell you," Meytha answered casually. "Axel and Larxene found a little bundle of traumatization and shyness."

"A child?" Zexion pondered incredulously. "But...that can't be..."

"Why not?" Meytha peeked at Zexion from over an armrest.

"This child's natural scent is...mainly one that smells awfully like blood."

"Well," Meytha drawled thoughtfully, "he had some dried blood on him. Maybe that's what you're smellin'?"

Zexion shook his head, in deep thought now as he mumbled, "No. I can distinguish one's natural scent from whatever else is on them. And this child's natural scent is one like blood..." Looking at his ceiling, he muttered, "I'll have to see this child some time..."

Meytha merely shrugged and went back to reading her novel.

* * *

"You sleep here," Axel coaxed gently as he lay the boy down on his own bed, on the side closest to the wall. He had given the boy a warm bath in his bathroom, doing his best to scrub away all the dried blood. It had been quite a task, but he had succeeded. "Is there something bothering you?" he asked as he sat next to Strafe, recalling the scars, bruises, and...teeth marks that he had discovered on the boy during his wash. 

Strafe just shook his head. "No."

Axel allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. "Okay, then."

"Is that lady coming back?" Strafe asked timidly. It was the longest sentence Axel had heard from him so far.

"Er, she might. She comes by a lot." Axel scooted closer to Strafe, hoping to try and comfort this boy. "But once you get to know her, you'll like her a lot. Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"I want to see her," Strafe said suddenly.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter right here. Ah, children: love 'em and hate 'em... But anyways, I really hope I do well this time around.**


	2. He Talks Too Much

Her cerulean eyes flicked to the window, where she sat staring down into the desolate, dark city below her. Occasionally she spotted a stray Heartless prowling aimlessly on a rooftop, but she would always rove over them and stare deeper into the City's abundant alleys, twists, and turns. She was always yearning to stalk the streets, to run free in this dark and urban city wasteland that had an appealing, nostalgic charm. Oh, what a habit it had become...

Her ears tuned in acutely to her door, where a knock was sounding loudly. "Come in," she called softly. Her heart jumped ecstatically upon seeing Axel; it fell on its face though, when she saw Strafe in his arms. "He has legs, Axel," Larxene said, a bite to her voice. "He can walk perfectly fine."

Strafe looked at her softly, shyly. He gently squirmed out of Axel's arms, and looked up hopefully at the Savage Nymph.

"He wants to stay with you, Larxene," Axel told her steadily. "He's bathed, fed, everything. He just needs to go to sleep, and he probably won't if he isn't with you." He looked at Larxene in a strange manner, as if he wasn't sure if Larxene would take or refuse the child. After all, this boy was not her own; she wanted nothing to do with this kid who had ran into her. Axel found himself waiting with bated breath.

He exhaled silently when Larxene tossed a pillow to Strafe. "You. Floor," she ordered curtly to Strafe; Axel put a hand on his forehead and closed his eyes, a quiet groan escaping his throat.

* * *

_"Lark-sheen?"_ Strafe whispered awkwardly; he wasn't used to saying her name right yet. 

Larxene's eyes slowly opened for the sixth time. "What?" she responded briskly.

"I can't sleep...," Strafe answered self-consciously. He sat up and fidgeted on the floor. "Can I come up with you?"

"You can come up, yeah," Larxene growled, getting off her bed. She roughly picked up Strafe by his armpits and lay him on the covers. "Now go to sleep," she said roughly, and curled up into a ball...on the floor.

She heard Strafe moving around, the covers producing the sound one hears with silk rubbing against silk. "Hey," she called, "knock it off up there, will you?"

"I'm sorry," Strafe squeaked softly, sudden fear in his voice.

Larxene's ears perked up at the boy's tone. "What's the matter with you?" she whispered harshly.

"Nothing...," Strafe answered quietly. "It's just that...my mommy sounds like that."

"Your mommy?" Larxene said steadily. Her heart raced; she could locate this boy's parents and dump him off! But didn't Strafe say that he had no guardians? Perhaps he didn't like his mother... Eh, all the same, she'd dump him off.

Strafe fell silent.

"Kid. Where's your mom?" Larxene prompted.

"I don't know," Strafe answered. "And that's the truth," he added ominously.

A long silence blanketed the two, when Larxene heard shuffling once more from Strafe. One of her eyes slowly opened to see Strafe right in her face. She woke up, completely startled, and stared, wide-eyed and confused, at the boy.

_"Lark-sheen,"_ Strafe said kindly, "You should come up, too. It'd be more comfortable." Indeed, it would be; all Larxene had to sleep with was a pillow under her stomach, as well as one she was holding in her arms under her chin. It weirded her out to see how this boy could swing from one mood to another.

"No thanks, kid," Larxene answered abrasively, "just go--"

"Thank you for saving me."

"What?" Larxene was growing somewhat exasperated by now. In her opinion, Strafe talked too much for her liking.

"Thank you for bringing me here to be safe," Strafe looked at her intently with angelic features.

"Uh...sure, kid." Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"_Lark-sheen_?" Strafe asked as he crawled back into bed. "Do you think you could be my new--"

_"Kid!"_ Larxene gasped in exasperation. "I'll be_ whatever the hell_ you want me to be! Just please -_PLEASE_- go to sleep!"

* * *

"Did someone wake up on the wrong end of the stick?" Axel asked humorously as he watched Larxene walk into the kitchen, Strafe at her heels like a lovable puppy. 

"Yes," Larxene growled, picking Strafe up by his torn pants to drop him into Axel's lap. "And you can feed him; I shared my room with him."

"Axel!" Strafe said excitedly as Larxene walked a few paces to the kitchen counters. "_Lark-sheen_ said she'll be my new mommy!"

A clattering of shattered dishes was heard.

"WHAT?!" Larxene roared, whipping around to face the boy and his ludicrous statement.

Strafe nodded and smiled innocently. "I was gonna ask if you could be my new mommy, and you said that you'd be whatever I wanted you to be."

Larxene gritted her teeth, clenched her fists, and closed her eyes slowly. _Son of a bitch_, she said in her head over and over again. When she saw Axel raise a red eyebrow, she quickly explained, "I wanted him to get to sleep, so I cut him off and said that, okay?" She huffed loudly, threw her hands in the air, and stomped back to the counters, groaning audibly. Larxene sucked in a breath and her fingers took on a formation that would suggest she was getting ready to strangle someone as she felt Strafe hug her knees from behind.

The boy giggled happily. "Thank you for being my new mommy."

Larxene's body was still stiff when she answered tightly. "Yeah. Whatever, kid." She could have gagged then and there.

* * *

**A/N: This often happens, no? You get yourself into crap when all you want is some peace and quiet.**


	3. He Walks In On You

Strafe was the lost lovable puppy. Larxene was the reluctant owner. Axel was the guy who was just there but loved to help out.

The Savage Nymph grit her teeth angrily when Strafe peeked around a bookshelf to smile at her, then retreat around the corner again to appear elsewhere in the Library. She heard the little patter of his socks as they clumped around on the floor toward her. She grunted when he hugged her, the top of Strafe's head only coming up to the middle of her stomach.

"Hey," Larxene snapped, "knock it off, will ya?" She pried Strafe from her body to go about her business.

"But I'm supposed to hug you!" Strafe reasoned, his bright blue eyes sparkling. "You're my mommy!"

"I bet you didn't hug your real mother!" Larxene retorted. She noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Strafe look slightly crestfallen.

"She...," Strafe trailed off when Larxene raise her eyebrows. "Oh well..."

Larxene grunted, disinterested. "Now go play, kid."

"Who should I play with?" Strafe asked timidly.

"Ah," Larxene looked around, and noticed Meytha on the second floor to her right. "Meytha!" she called. "Go play with Meytha! She's nice!"

Strafe looked at Meytha, remembered her, and then scurried up the steps toward the young girl, who looked bewildered for an instant.

When Strafe led Meytha away by her hand, chatting away, Larxene sighed blissfully.

"I knew you were going to try and get rid of him," Axel purred as he slunk around a corner to grip her waist. "And what do you know? You did it. Though I personally think you could have handled him."

Larxene licked his collarbone. "But I didn't want to deal with him in the first place."

Axel heaved a short sigh. "Well..." The Flurry Of Dancing Flames trailed himself off as he briefly kissed her, Larxene pressing his body into his, practically melding together in a mass of black clothing. "We...need...a...better place...for...this..." Axel said between quick kisses.

Larxene swung her legs around his hips tightly as Axel slid into a portal, leading to the Savage Nymph's room.

* * *

"Look who I've got!" Meytha trilled as she carried Strafe into Zexion's room. 

"I smell him, Meytha," Zexion replied smoothly, "so of course I'm going to know who it is."

"Spoil sport," Meytha muttered. "Then just plug your nose and guess next time!"

"Hmph." Zexion sauntered over to pick up Strafe and set him down. Strafe looked up at him to ask, "Why is your hair in your face? Don't you run into walls?"

Meytha snickered. "Cork it, Meytha," Zexion growled lightly as he rubbed Strafe's head. "No, I do not run into walls, child. I'm very well-coordinated. By the way, what is your name?"

"Strafe," the boy answered. "What's yours?"

"My name is Zexion."

"S...Se...," Strafe was the type who had trouble with names, obviously, and Zexion's perceptive mind already knew how Strafe would pronounce his name.

_"Sex-shon?"_

Meytha couldn't take it anymore: she busted up laughing, rolling on her back and clutching her stomach on Zexion's armchair.

* * *

The black, shadowy creatures prowled silently through Twilight Town, their noses quivering in the air as they tried desperately to pick up any scent of their target. One, in the shape of a sort of panther, nosed through trash and debris, finally picking up their tell-tale scent of blood. He growled ferociously to the others, ordering them to follow. Running silently along the scent trail, the pack of creatures finally came to a balcony that overlooked Twilight Town's Sandlot. 

The panther shifted, it's body contorting as it raised itself on its two hind legs. The creatures could hear his bones popping as his skeleton changed shape, the hips and legs cracking and splintering into new shape. Everything changed and twisted, until there was heard a final release and pop.

Before the creatures now stood a broad-shouldered man, his mud-brown hair hanging down to his shoulders. His golden eyes roved over where the scent mysteriously ended, not even at the edge of the balcony they were all on. "The scent ends here," he reported, his eyebrows furrowing together. Turning to face his companions, he snarled, "But I have a keen sense that he left with people, as there are other scents around the boy at the same time he was here. Find him. Find him and kill the ones who are hiding him if they refuse to give him up!"

The creatures, still in their animal skins, bayed, howled, and caterwauled to the permanently twilit sky, the bleeding clouds hovering around the soft atmosphere high above.

* * *

Larxene giggled, heated, as Axel gripped the bottom of her thighs, still holding her up against the wall. Axel rumbled in his throat as he sucked expertly on the nape of her neck; Larxene moaned euphorically, gently wringing her fingers in his red hair. 

"Let me pleasure you, Larxene," Axel whispered against her jaw, trailing kisses along her cheek.

"Yeah...," Larxene panted as Axel thrust between her hips through his pants as if asking for permission there as well.

Axel licked Larxene's lips as he worked his hands with her pants zipper, acutely aware of their hot and hard bodies. Larxene uttered a sound that was a cross between a giggle and a moan as she felt a certain appendage of Axel's body pressing into her through the fabric of his clothes. Larxene groaned loudly as she felt Axel slip his hand into her pants first to caress her, her hips trying to rock in opposition with his hand. Withdrawing his hand, he began to slip off her jeans, still holding her as she gripped his waist with her strong legs. Eventually her leg worked his pants and boxers by sliding it roughly up and down.

Larxene moaned at the sight when--

"_Lark-sheen!_ I'm hungry!"

Axel dropped Larxene as if he were playing hot potato.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill that kid," Larxene growled as she splintered another stick of celery for Strafe, who innocently waited at a table a ways behind her. 

Axel, beside her, rubbed her shoulder gently. "Ah, you don't really mean that...right?"

"Axel," Larxene began coldly, "he can take my bed and I'd sleep on the floor; he can call me 'mommy'; he can hug me; he can make me feed him! But when he comes in_ right_ when we're about to have hot sex,_ that's_ the last straw!"

Axel smiled weakly and bit his bottom lip. "It was one time, Lar-Lar," he reasoned. "It can happen! Everybody gets walked in on _some_ time or another! Just be grateful he didn't _see_ anything!"

Larxene glared mutinously at him. "I would have preferred that he** did** see something! That way he'd be so traumatized that he wouldn't _dare_ come in before knocking!"

"He's a five-year-old kid," Axel muttered. "He doesn't know any better."

"He will if he does it again," Larxene growled, sliding the plate of peanut-butter and celery over to Strafe. She looked up when Zexion came into the kitchen, Meytha and Demyx at his heels. She called a greeting, albeit moodily, as she went back to Axel, who was fixing some food up on a plate.

"Hey, guys," Demyx waved a hand in merry greeting, Meytha mimicking him.

Larxene growled as she dug in one of the kitchen cupboards, when Axel tapped her shoulder. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames smiled benignly at her as he handed her a plate of sweets he had gathered. Larxene closed her eyes and smiled sardonically before cupping his cheek tenderly and kissing his lips briefly, taking the offering all the while. Demyx and Meytha smiled at each other as they walked past the two.

Zexion, however, only eyed Strafe as the boy scarfed down his small snack. "You eat like a wolf...," Zexion muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Classic: getting walked in on. Anyway, I have this up for you all now. Yay! -waves flag-**


	4. He Has A Bloodline

Axel laughed as Strafe picked up one of the pyro's chakrams, the weapon more than half the boy's height. Strafe settled for dragging the thing around behind him, like a prized blanket or teddy bear. Axel snapped his fingers, a flicker of a flame rising obediently; the pyro twirled his flaming finger idly, catching Strafe's attention.

"You're on fire!" Strafe cried out.

Axel chuckled. "Nah. This fire is a part of me. Fire can't hurt me," he reassured. To prove his point, he pressed his fiery finger to his throat, unharmed. Strafe's eyes grew round as saucers.

"Try me!" Strafe waved his hand like an eager student. "Try setting_ me_ on fire!"

"No, little daredevil," Axel laughed. "_You_ will burn like a chicken dumpling!"

* * *

Zexion leafed through his books, hoping to find out any more information on his subject. Sighing, he closed the book, set it down on his desk, and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing," he muttered tiredly. 

Meytha, reading once again, looked up at him. "What exactly are you looking for? Maybe I can help?" She twiddled with the strings to her own coat; she had long ago given up her shabby black attire for a coat of the Organization, but once in a while she would be seen with regular clothing, always black.

Zexion shook his head. "It's alright, Meytha," he sighed. "Besides, I suppose I have enough information on Strafe's kind."

"His...kind? He looks like an ordinary lovable brat to me."

"On the outside, perhaps," Zexion went on. "But I remember once reading, long ago, about people like him. Mind you, I'm not discriminating. But Strafe, just maybe, may belong to a long line of beings known as shape-shifters."

"I know what those are, so you don't have to explain. Berserkers are faintly descended from them; in reality, berserkers are people who were turned by shape-shifters, and from there on all of the turned one's descendants become berserkers. Like Siax." Meytha shuddered at the name of the berserker who had nearly taken her life two years ago. Now, she observed Zexion with intrigue. Shape-shifters were blessed with the power to transform into a creature from birth, and could shift easily and at any time.

"Yes, anyway," Zexion continued, "Strafe may have come from a certain line of shape-shifters. They are an ancient family line whose natural scent is one like blood. They're main animals are creatures like, for example, panthers and wolves."

"And you think that Strafe may have come from this family," Meytha said coolly. Closing her book completely now, she walked over to Zexion's bookshelves while saying, "I recall hearing you say, a week ago, that Strafe ate like a wolf."

"Yes, you heard that," Zexion replied. "It's a mountain of evidence and reasoning against him, Meytha. Look at the facts I just told you."

"I know, I know," she said calmly. "And what exactly is Strafe's family line called?"

"They are the family line known as the Santor line. All purebloods, as they were read to flaunt about. A very proud line, for another thing." Zexion lifted his gaze to look at Meytha, the girl walking toward the fireplace. "Meytha," he called softly.

"Hm?"

"I just remembered a message Demyx wished for me to deliver to you. He asks if you would like to join him on a raid to Twilight Town."

"A raid?!" Meytha yelped joyfully. "Hell yes!" She rushed out the door; raids were a favorite past time for the neophytes of the Organization: it was simply an activity where they would put on the mental facade of thieves and plunder from the morally right targets.

Zexion smiled knowingly.

* * *

"Mommy?" Strafe asked as he held on to Larxene's leg while the Nymph was walking. "What were you and Daddy doing last night? Were you in pain? And was he trying to make you feel better?" 

Larxene shuddered; for the first time she cursed herself for being a loud moaner. Once again Strafe had walked in on them, only this time she and Axel had been actually making love. Luckily under the covers. "No, kid," she answered briskly. "We were practicing some fighting techniques. In case we get pinned on the ground and have to find a way to get up." She praised herself for the quick improvising.

"Oh," Strafe said as Larxene continued walking with him on her leg. "You should have kicked his stomach. Or clawed it so he'd be distracted and you could kick him _off_ your body!"

Larxene's attention was raised again. How would this child know defensive techniques like that? He was only five! "Kid," she said without slowing her pace, "how would you know stuff like that?"

"My daddy taught me some stuff," Strafe mumbled, quiet all of a sudden.

"Where is your father?" Larxene asked, her hopes rising steadily.

"I don't know."

Her hopeful heart was shot down.

"_Lark-sheen_?" Strafe asked; Larxene knew by now that he would swing from 'mommy' and 'Lark-sheen'. When she grunted irritably, Strafe continued by saying, "I'm bleeding."

"You're what?" Larxene whirled around, forgetting that Strafe was still attached to her leg. Lifting her leg, she asked, "Where?"

Strafe managed to lift his shirt to reveal an old wound, freshly opened. "I wasn't being careful, I guess," Strafe muttered. Crimson leaked feebly from the slash across his stomach, and Larxene felt something inside her stir. Why? She did not know, but all she knew was that this boy was bleeding.

"Come here, kid," she said sharply, but without bite, and led him to Zexion's Infirmary area. Somewhere along the way, she wasn't sure when and how, she realized she had Strafe's hand in hers. The Nymph had just discovered it when she reached Zexion's room.

* * *

"Hey, Meytha," Demyx whispered. "Come 'ere!" He waved his hand as the girl expertly picked her way silently through the dense alley littered with garbage cans and old belongings. "Any luck finding anything?" he asked lightly. 

"Nope," she answered, kicking a trash lid. "I think we should have tried plundering Agrabah!"

Demyx made a noise that indicated he agreed with her. He was about to suggest they return to the Castle, when Meytha held a finger to his lips in sudden urgency.

"Shh!" Meytha whispered hoarsely. "I hear snarling..." She quickly led Demyx behind a large dumpster, where they surveyed two black creatures quietly trodding the alley a ways in front of them. Demyx pressed himself protectively against Meytha, while still allowing her to see the creatures.

The larger one -a lanky wolf- swung its muzzle from side to side and howled softly. "Nothing," it growled. "The boy is not here, as I've already--"

"--moaned about for the past week?" his companion, a well-muscled panther, growled. "Stop complaining and just tell the rest of the group that we couldn't find him and that he probably isn't in Twilight Town."

Meytha's heart leapt.

"But where else could he be?" the lanky wolf asked, pawing the ground agitatedly. "Strafe ran off because the two who were supposed to watch him were careless and not looking."

"Yes," the panther growled, "and do you know what happened to them? They were killed because of it!"

The wolf whined, a high, whistling sound. "Do you think that whoever took him could portal, too?"

"Quite possibly," the panther conceded. "This is, after all, the realm where beings of the dark come after death. Most likely whoever took him was from the realm of the living, and were able to portal as well."

The wolf nodded like a common lackey who had just helped his higher reach a conclusion or decision.

"Come then," the panther swished his thick tail as a swirling green-and-black portal opened, whirlpool fashion, at his feet. The wolf bounded happily after him, and a sharp, "Stop that!" was heard before the Whirlportal evaporated.

Meytha heaved a sigh of relief as she slumped down and looked at Demyx. "I've got some explaining to do, don't I?" she said, smiling. "I should clue you in on this."

* * *

"Mommy!" Strafe called out excitedly after Larxene wrapped his stomach. "Mommy, we should go see Ass-hole!" 

"Why?" Larxene sighed. She rubbed her temples as she grit her teeth in mental endurance.

"So we can see him!" Strafe reasoned.

Larxene groaned. "You know what, kid?" she said, picking him up by his legs and holding him upside-down. "Let's, instead, throw you to bed."

"Huh?" Strafe looked confused as he was carried through a portal. Larxene laid him down on the bed just as he said, "But I don't wanna--"

"Shaddup," Larxene commanded, flat and loud.

* * *

**A/N: Here, lemme mush this in. There we go! Hope you enjoy this one; I had a little fun writing it, heh. **


	5. He Gives You A Guilt Trip

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait. I just found out that these cursed Parental Controls reached this site so I can't review or update anything on my own user. So I decided to use the guest user! No one goes there, and I know how to delete all the history! So it's all good; albeit updates may be slower, because I also have track conditioning Mondays and Wednesdays. But anyways, here's chapter 5 for all you loyal readers! **

**And to make things clear, Strafe has three new pronunciations for three people so far:  
"Dammits"-Demyx  
"Vixen"-Vexen  
"Seh-mens"-Xemnas (God help you if you get what that name sounds like...hee hee.)**

* * *

Strafe bounced excitedly around Larxene, who strode ahead a few inches._ "Lark-sheen!"_ he bubbled. "Let's go and play with _Dammits!_" 

Larxene huffed tiredly. "Kid, we're going_ somewhere_, all right?" Truly, she had no particular destination in mind, but when she got somewhere, she got somewhere.

"Where? Where, Mommy?" Strafe leaped forward and grabbed her hand, to which Larxene stiffened slightly. "Are we gonna go see _Sex-shon?_ Or _Vixen?_ Is it _Seh-mens?_ Ooh! We're going to go see--"

_"Shut up, damn you!" _Larxene bellowed, whirling on Strafe. Her shoulders were hunched, her head lowered, and her eyes were blazing with vehemence. _"I told you we were going somewhere, that's all you need to know! So shut your mouth before** I** shut it for you!" _The Savage Nymph let out an exasperated hiss like an enraged viper.

Larxene realized that her shoulders sagged when she saw Strafe's face; the boy's expression was etched in hurt. His blue eyes glazed over with a glassy touch, and his arms wrapped themselves around his torso. "Ah...," for once Larxene was at a loss for words, as she tugged at the collar of her Organization coat. "K-Kid, hey, look, listen. I..."

Strafe bit his bottom lip as Larxene trailed off and looked at her with those eyes that seemed to wield so much for a child. "It's okay," he whimpered. "I'll go away."

"I, uh...no, I mean...," For some reason the Savage Nymph felt a peculiar urge: a feeling that wanted her to hold this child, to apologize and take away the sting of those hurtful words. Larxene walked toward Strafe, but he backed up until he whirled around and ran--

--straight into Marluxia, who had approached them quietly.

"Hey, easy there," Marluxia scolded softly, patting Strafe's mess of blond hair. The Graceful Assassin looked to Larxene, and was concerned at the look on her face; an expression that foretold how melancholy she was. "What's wrong?" he asked lightly.

"Marluxia," Larxene said quietly, looking to him. She decided, before talking to Marluxia, to try and apologize. But how does she go about doing _that? _Awkwardly, she reached out to stiffly pet Strafe's head; she found that she did not like his reaction. Strafe whimpered and buried his face deeper into Marluxia's coat, gripping the Assassin's hands. Larxene pursed her lips briefly and stepped back, holding her elbow and looking to the side.

"You know," Marluxia offered, looking at Strafe's head, "had you done that better, he would have flown right back into your arms." When Larxene's eyes flicked briefly to him, he continued by saying, "It's all about body language, as well as the subconscious intentions. See, if you had done that action just now with the real meanings of apology and the need for forgiveness, he would have believed you."

"I...I..." Larxene looked down at her hands; hands that had never truly comforted another like Strafe. They had been known for ruthless brutality and cold precision; certainly not gentleness and consolation to the majority. The only ones who had felt their rare gentleness were Marluxia and of course, Axel. "Hey, kid...," she said, low and wary. Strafe had begun sobbing, but he stopped to look with one eye at Larxene. Larxene reached forward again, and once more, Strafe retreated back into Marluxia's arms.

"Larxene," Marluxia said steadily, "give yourself and Strafe some time, okay? I'll watch him for you. And when you feel you're ready to truly apologize -if you wish to apologize at all- then I'll have him unless said otherwise."

"Yeah..." Larxene nodded dumbly.

* * *

The pack of wolves snarled mercilessly as they circled their quarry, jaws clicking and saliva spraying about. There were at least ten, and they had now formed two lines, one on either side of their prey: a mangy, ordinary dog quivering with fear and cold. One wolf snapped at its legs, and the dog skittered back and whimpered. Another wolf growled at its companion, warning that their Queen was coming at this moment, having been told of the capture of this dog in the murky slums of Hollow Bastion. 

Unlike the restored Hollow Bastion in the realm of the living, this shadow-world was twisted and dark. Ironically, it looked like the living Hollow Bastion, only corrupted and reeking of darkness.

There was the deliberate sound of claws clicking on stone cobbles; the rows of wolves all bowed their heads as their Queen passed them on her way to the dog. She was a beautiful one: blood-red fur, ebony streaks running along her sides; her hackles were raised, making the tips more pronounced. She raised her head in superiority and looked down at the dog with eyes that pierced like golden steel. Instantly, upon meeting those eyes, the dog rolled over and exposed his belly in submission.

"What do you want with me?" he whimpered.

"I want to know if you've seen a boy," she answered, her voice like poisoned honey. "Have you seen a boy who is but the age of five? He has blue eyes and blond hair. He answers to the name of Strafe."

The dog shook his head vehemently. "N-No, I've never seen anyone like that! I'm telling the truth!"

Behind the Queen a wolf snickered; she whipped her head around and silence immediately rushed back to the scene. Looking back to the mangy dog she curled her lip, revealing ivory teeth that were sharp as knives. "Very well," she crooned. "You may go."

The dog limped back up, and small whimpers escaped his throat as he made his way back and well away from the wolves. When the dog was far out of earshot, but well in sight down the alley, the wolves slunk around their Queen, looking up at her, their bodies lowered in respect.

Without looking at her pack, she said solidly: "Kill him."

The wolves eagerly followed their orders as they whipped past her, a massive flurry of dark fur. The air they cut through whipped past the Queen, who remained standing until she seated herself, licking her paw thoughtfully. "I will find you, Strafe, my son," she growled to herself.

A torturous, yet weak, howl brought a cruel and satisfactory smile to her lips as she shifted. She ran long, spidery fingers through her hair that reached mid-torso; she continued smiling cruelly as the wolves finally approached her shapely and beautiful form. "My wolves," she addressed coolly to them as they licked their bloody lips, "we have no luck here in this world finding Strafe; our own noses have already told us that. We must return to report to your King, and we will soon once again set out to find my son. Is this clear?" she finished, her clear voice slicing the chill air.

The wolves looked up at her and licked their lips once more, this time in concurrence.

* * *

Larxene sighed heavily as she threw herself into Zexion's armchair, the warm fire in front of her reminding the Nymph of her lover, who was elsewhere in the Castle. 

"Something troubles you?" Zexion's smooth voice rumbled to her from behind as he seated himself on the armrest to Larxene's right. "For once you don't have the leech on you."

"The _'leech'_," Larxene replied tartly, "is with Marluxia right now. He's not with me because he doesn't want to talk to me at the moment."

"Oh?" Zexion's eyebrow arched. "Did mommy give her son a spanking?"

"Shut up," Larxene growled. She knew Zexion was only jesting, but the comments were only aggravating the gnawing wounds scoring across her heart; wounds that burned whenever she thought of what had happened between her and Strafe. And she was thinking a lot about that boy; why, she did not know. It confused her, and because she couldn't fathom the source, she grew impatient and quick-tempered.

"Larxene?" Zexion asked softly. "What exactly did you do to that boy to make him upset at you?"

"I yelled at him, all right?" Larxene sulked, sinking further into the velvet cushion. "And maybe...I threatened him."

Zexion clicked his tongue several times, shaking his head. "He's only a child," he scolded his friend. "You shouldn't have done that, and I'm sure you know that now. But think: what should you do now?"

Larxene remained silent. She growled, low and frustrated, in her throat. Still, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her head; her limbs relaxed as she propped herself upright to leave. "All right, fine," she breathed to no one in particular.

* * *

Strafe sniffed the flower, deep but slow, as Marluxia looked down at him and smiled benignly. "This one's really pretty," Strafe commented, lifting his nose from the tulip. He gazed around the large courtyard housing the massive garden Marluxia had started a year ago. Already it looked magnificent: trees loomed peacefully over their heads; vines curled everywhere neatly; flowers of all kinds adorned the gardens. 

"Thank you, Strafe," Marluxia rumbled contentedly. "You've never been here, have you?" When Strafe shook his head, Marluxia took the boy's hand once more. "Would you like to see more?"

Strafe nodded enthusiastically. "Can we see those roses over there?" Strafe arced his arm, pointing to where most people would deduct as behind the bushes next to the tree ahead. "They smell _really_ good!"

Marluxia looked down oddly at the boy; didn't the boy just say he had never been here? So how had he known there were roses beyond that tree? Wait...the boy said they had smelled really good; perhaps he had an uncanny sense of smell? Marluxia was going for that hypothesis.

Approaching footsteps picked their way carefully through the grass and foliage. Strafe lifted his head, and Marluxia noticed the boy's nose quiver. A second later Strafe looked up at Marluxia. "It's _Lark-sheen_," he reported solemnly.

"Lar--" Marluxia was cut off as Larxene herself broke through a dense region of vines and flower bushes.

"Hey, kid," Larxene spoke softly to Strafe and only to Strafe. "About what I said earlier...," Larxene looked to the side guiltily, astonished at herself right now for feeling that gnawing emotion. She couldn't back out, not now. She locked her gaze with Strafe's once more, ice-blue seeing ocean-blue. "I didn't really mean to say those things to you, and I just want you to know that I'm...," Larxene grit her teeth as she pulled out those words like burrs. "I'm sorry if I hurt you..." A great weight leaped off her shoulders, and Larxene was surprised at how light she now felt.

Strafe's eyes brightened up like lights as he bounced into Larxene's stomach, holding her as he nuzzled her affectionately. Somehow Strafe managed to climb all the way into Larxene's arms. Or had Larxene herself helped lift him up?

Either way, she did not expect the kiss Strafe planted on her cheek. Larxene blinked as Strafe rested his head on her shoulder; she lashed her tongue out and made a quiet noise that would suggest she was probably choking.

* * *

"I feel neglected," Axel sighed playfully as he stretched his torso along the table next to Demyx, who was humbly eating his meal with Meytha. 

"You're not neglected," Meytha offered as she handed Axel a chicken drumstick; Axel grinned and took a large bite.

"Beggar," Demyx smiled as he lifted his plate, along with Meytha's, who had also finished.

"Lovebird," Axel whispered, out of Meytha's earshot, as Demyx passed, and the pyro didn't miss the shade of red that crept to the Nocturne's cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Demyx isn't a pedophile! It's just that Meytha, like them, won't age because she wasn't born in this realm. In truth, she would actually be fourteen. So what the heck? And I believe that age is just a number; it doesn't matter when it comes to love. **

**As I have heard from Zelos Wilder in Tales Of Symphonia: 'I know someone who's married to a countess thirty years older than him!' Or something acutely close to that...**


	6. He Smells Intruders

Larxene curled up closer to Axel's warm body, her own still hard against his. The Savage Nymph relished the scent that now bogged the room due to their love-making: a heated musk that excited her still. However, she was troubled with thoughts of her neglected lover. She pressed her ear to his still fast-beating heart. "Axel," she murmured against his neck now, "I'm sorry."

Axel's ears perked; it was not like his Nymph to apologize on a regular basis. The last time she had done that was of course to Strafe, and that had been half a month ago. "For what?" he asked, curious as to what she should be apologizing for.

Larxene took a deep breath while stroking his chest with her sharp fingernails, claws lightly grazing strong muscle. "Because I probably made you think that I have no time for you anymore..." She trailed off, but was forced to look at Axel when he cupped her chin.

"What do you take me for?" he asked softly. "The kind of idiot who gets butt-hurt because someone else is in need more than himself?" Larxene's eyes glazed guiltily, and Axel swept it away with a tender kiss that deepened the second Larxene responded. "It's okay, Larxene," he breathed against her cheek. "There's nothing to apologize for."

"I suppose...," Larxene concurred, now straddling his hips. She looked up thoughtfully. "It's confusing around that kid," she murmured out loud, closing her eyes as Axel rubbed her bare stomach.

"What made you think that all of a sudden?" Axel asked as his hand moved up.

"I don't know," she murmured softly. "At times I want to strangle him and flush him down the toilet; other times I feel this strong need to...to...I don't _know_."

"In time, Larxene," Axel said, massaging between her collarbone as she leaned down toward him. "In time you'll understand," he finished knowingly, wearing that trademark secret smile of his.

* * *

He angrily pulled his own mud-brown hair as he paced the entrance to the doorway. His first search had been in Twilight Town; no luck. He had went on searching Agrabah, China, the Underworld, and even Wonderland. His King would not like what he had to report: that his latest search, which had been in Port Royal, had also been a waste of time. His golden eyes flicked to approaching footsteps, and just barely stopped himself from tensing when he saw who it was. 

"Lady Bellacruxia," he addressed formally, bowing. Although the two Alphas had the status of King and Queen, their Pack addressed them as Lady and Lord.

Bellacruxia eyed him with neutral analysis. "Stok," she returned. "Tell me, have you found my son, loyal Beta?"

Stok closed his eyes at the word "loyal"; he felt as if he had failed her even more now. "No, my Lady," he answered steadily. "But I have the Pack divided into groups so that there are at least three other worlds being searched as we speak."

Bellacruxia nodded curtly. "You know how important my son is, do you not?" she asked tartly.

"Most definitely, my Lady," Stok answered, his eyes lowered to the ground.

_"Look at me!"_ she suddenly snarled, her golden eyes flaring. Stok's head whipped up so that his eyes were looking into hers. "Better," she growled, her nails flexing at her sides against her silk black dress. "Stok, as I've said, you know how important my son is. He is the only heir to carry on and lead our Santor line. If he dies, who _knows_ how long it will take for me to bear another child! If I am able to_ at all!"_ Bellacruxia curled her lip and bared her pointed canine teeth; it was especially difficult for her to become pregnant, and it had taken almost two years to successfully conceive.

Stok nodded slowly, reveling at how a part of her probably views her only son to be nothing but someone to ensure her family line.

"I _love_ that boy," she growled, gripping his neck with her long fingernails, "I want him _back_." Each word was dragged out with a deep, slow scratch against Stok's neck; when she released her hold, the Beta had dark red gouge marks on his skin.

* * *

Strafe bounced around Axel's legs as the Flurry Of Dancing Flames followed the Savage Nymph through the dark alleys of the City. _"Ass-hole!"_ he whispered shrilly. "I smell someone!" 

Axel raised an eyebrow, and Larxene scoffed, "God, you were _normal_ yesterday! Keep it that way, will you?"

"No!" Strafe protested frantically, still in a whisper. "I smell them! I smell them!"

Now Larxene's attention was raised. _Them?_ Who were they? Axel asked for her by saying, "What do you mean, Strafe?"

"We gotta hide!" Strafe squeaked, urgently taking Axel and Larxene's hands. "Please! Follow me!" Strafe managed to drag the two far enough to have them follow him. They slunk silently through an alley, where Strafe stopped at a rusty fire escape. He pointed upward. "We gotta get up there to be safe!"

Larxene exchanged confused glances with Axel; nevertheless, the pyro hoisted up Strafe high enough so that the boy could grab ahold of the ladder. Axel followed, with Larxene bringing up the rear.

Larxene had barely climbed up the roof of the building when she heard a puddle being disturbed down below, water splashing aside. She motioned for Axel to come over, and the two looked down to see a black blur stalk around in circles under the fire escape. Larxene realized it was a sort of panther, stalking silently; she felt Strafe clutch her hand. Axel leaned forward for a better look, when a crumbling piece of cement broke away from under his foot. He grit his teeth when a pebble clattered to the ground below.

Instantly the panther's head snapped up. It narrowed its eyes as it peered up at the seemingly empty rooftop. Giving a low, rumbling growl, the panther leaped and hooked its paws around the rung of the ladder, managing to climb up.

Larxene found that she was pressing Strafe as close to her as possible, sensing the boy's fear. Embers burned around Axel's hands as his chakrams materialized obediently to him, prepared to fight this intruder.

The panther never came.

Axel stared incredulously at the spot the creature should have come. Slowly and quietly, he crept to the edge.

A massive snarl exploded forth and a huge paw batted the side of Axel's head, dizzying him to the ground. "The hell?!" he coughed as the panther loomed over him.

_"Where is he?!"_ it snarled, fangs bared menacingly over Axel's face. The panther, a male, judging by the voice, was flung backward, however, before Axel could answer. He looked, and Larxene was standing over him, kunai dripping blood.

The panther shook its head and wailed in agony, strips of flesh hanging loosely on his face. Larxene smiled with dark satisfaction as she recalled the creature's right eye, which had popped out like a yellow grape. "Just what do you think you're doing here?!" she challenged.

The panther only caterwauled in pain, rubbing his empty eye socket with a paw. Larxene took a step forward, and at that instant the panther leaped at her. The Savage Nymph ducked and shot back up, piercing the panther's chest with her merciless knives. For a few seconds she stood there, holding the creature up by her weapons; she arced her arms forward, and the knives slid out of the body to fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

* * *

The wolf whimpered from the rooftop next to the one the panther had scaled. "Toc," he whispered fearfully, remorse filling his scrawny body for his fallen comrade. "Oh jeez," he said, and turned tail to run through a Whirlportal.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Not much to say here, except that I hope this explains something or other. Like the stranger in the beginning when I first brought about the Pack.**


	7. He Manages Conflicts

"My son!" Bellacruxia yelped excitedly. "You've located my son!" She allowed herself to jump once before she pranced up to the scrawny wolf who had returned a few hours ago. "Where is he?!" She looked past the wolf, but found no boy cringing on the floor. Looking back slowly to the wolf, all previous ecstasy gone, she growled, "Where is my little Strafe, Ston?"

Ston whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs; by her tone alone, he knew the ultimate inevitable. "He's...He's back where I found him...in that strange world...I'm sorry, my Lady, I got frightened as soon as I saw Toc killed..."

"Toc is dead?" Bellacruxia swung her muzzle to nearly meet his, and Ston cringed. "Who killed him?!"

"I don't know, my Lady," came the response. "It was a woman, one who was with Strafe. There was a man, also. I think they're the ones who found and took Strafe...," he offered, in an attempt to assuage his Queen.

Bellacruxia snarled, a sound that was so strong her lithe body quivered. "And not once did it occur to you that you should at least _avenge_ your comrade's death?! Killing his murderer and regaining Strafe would have been expected!" Her claws clicked against the stones as she scratched at the ground in frustration. "The Pack, Ston, has no need of cowards like you."

Ston's eyes stretched wide; had she been screaming, he would've felt less afraid.

Bellacruxia lifted her sleek head and howled, the beautiful call ringing against the black marble walls of their massive dining hall. Haunting and melodious, the howl kept up until a panther bounded through the thick double doors of the hall's entrance.

"My Lady!" she panted., stopping next to a quivering Ston. "Are you in need of assistance?"

Bellacruxia sniffed. "Of course I don't need help, you fool!" she snapped, her pride scratched. "What I need you to do is...," she looked at Ston coldly, "...get rid of this coward. Now, Creena."

Creena whipped her head to Ston with remorseful eyes; had her Queen purposefully chosen_ her_ to kill Ston, who was her friend? "My Lady..."

"Do you question me, Creena?" Bellacruxia asked frostily, her tone biting like ice. "Do you wish to disobey me?"

"No!" Creena answered frantically. "I only mean--"

"If you don't kill him," Bellacruxia growled, "then I will, taking you next."

Creena froze. Ston looked at her and whispered solemnly, "Do it, Creena. Better just me than both of us." Creena's eyes swam with distress. "Please," he whispered. "Do this so that you may live another day. For me, I have no way out; you have a chance. Kill me; it's for the best."

Bellacruxia's tail swished impatiently like a feather duster on the cool floor.

"Oh, my friend," Creena crooned sadly. "I shall make this as swift as possible, so that you may not feel a thing."

Ston raised his neck, exposing his throat to her; Creena put her jaws around it, and just before her teeth clamped together, she whispered, "Dear friend."

* * *

Larxene paced about the room, in deep thought. Shortly after returning, she had demanded that Strafe explain all he knew. "Axel," she said to her lover, who was leaning against the wall by her bed, "this kid... He's..." 

"What, Larxene?" he asked gently. "He's a boy who has predators out for him? A boy who does not wish to go back to his parents because of the title they pressure on him? A boy who never asked for all this?" He eyed Larxene, and noticed her shoulders sag. "I certainly hope you weren't thinking of getting rid of him no that you know everything about him."

At that Larxene whipped around and glared mutinously at him; her cerulean eyes blazed with electricity. To his credit, Axel did not flinch. _"Do you take me for a coward_, _Axel?!"_ Before Axel could open his mouth, Larxene went on. "_Do you think that, just because I found these things out about him, I'd abandon him just like that so that I may protect MYSELF?!"_

Axel stalked toward her until he was inches from her face. "I never said that," he growled. "All I wanted to know was what you were going to do now that you know who he is!"

Larxene seethed quietly as Axel whipped around and stalked out the door. As soon as he was gone, Larxene felt her knees buckle and give way. She crouched against the wall, adjusting her position to hug her knees; she did not cry, but she certainly wanted to. What had caused her to yell at _him?_ Axel? Her love? She could not recall anytime in their courtship where they had yelled at each other like this. Larxene bit her lip and hugged herself tighter, burying her head in her arms.

_"Lark-sheen?" _

Wonderful. The whole cause of this mess. Nevertheless, Larxene knew she would not take it out on Strafe; it was not the boy's fault at all that she and Axel had quarreled. Strafe, in fact, had not even known it had happened because of the knowledge he had told them. "What do you want, kid?" she croaked, surprised at her voice.

"Are you okay?" Strafe slowly walked up to Larxene and put his small hand to her cheek.

Larxene nearly stiffened at his action. "Of course I am," she answered in a wavering voice.

Strafe shook his head. "But I heard you yelling," he said quietly. "And I saw Daddy come out the room kinda mad and sad at the same time..." Strafe put his free hand on Larxene's arm and waited for a response.

Larxene sighed audibly. "It was just an argument. I have to talk to him later and apologize." She shivered slightly for some unknown reason.

"You should talk to him now if it wasn't really bad," Strafe reasoned. "That way you can feel better. And you and Daddy can play and wrestle on the bed again!"

Larxene couldn't hold back a blush and a chuckle.

* * *

Axel sighed raggedly as he browsed vagrantly through the bookshelves in the Library. His mind, of course, was not on what kind of book he wanted to read; rather, it was on Larxene. He had been unfair to her; he knew Larxene was under a lot of stress, and would be snappy here and there. Yet he also knew that Larxene had been unfair to him; he just didn't want to be the one to say so to her. That was Larxene's job. 

"Axel...," a voice said, soft and unsure, behind him. Axel turned and saw Larxene looking at him from around a bookshelf. "May I talk to you?"

"Of course...," Axel responded, his arm sliding off the spine of a book to rest at his side. He went up to her, taking her hands and entwining her fingers in his own. "Although I don't think think there's much to say..."

Larxene knew what he meant, but went on anyways. "I'm sorry for snapping at you; I was unfair and irrational. I had no right to take things out on you.

Forgive me, my love."

Axel planted a tender kiss on her forehead. "Darling," he crooned sweetly, "it was I who stimulated your frustration. I should've kept my faith in you like a true lover, and not have questioned you by doubting your commitment to this child, whatever it may be feelings-wise."

Larxene looked up at him. "It was both our faults, Axel. But please, forgive me."

Axel held her against him. "There's nothing to forgive, my love. These things are inevitable; it happens."

Larxene looked up at him with blue eyes, lovingly placing her lips on his own.

* * *

Creena yowled for the second time in a row, mourning for her comrade. Yet she stopped, knowing Ston would not like her suffering for him like this; she knew she had a choice to suffer nobly for him, and that she will do. 

"Stop that moaning," Bellacruxia growled, her crimson hackles rising.

Creena stood her ground as Bellacruxia paced around her and Ston's body, the dead wolf already losing warmth. "Was that so hard?" Bellacruxia asked, her voice venomous with feigned innocence.

"Do you realize," Creena began coldly, "that by having me kill Ston first, you failed to retrieve the information of the world that your son is in?"

Bellacruxia did not even disrupt her pace. She only smiled condescendingly. "Unbeknownst to Ston and Toc, foolish kit, I had Stok follow them. He knows the world my son is in. My loyal Beta will tell me."

Creena froze and stared ahead. Something had nested inside her and was quickly sprouting; a seed that would nurture into hate for her Queen.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, it's up! This chapter turned out to be more about the Pack, so I hope that's alright...**


	8. Mother

"I win!" Strafe declared triumphantly, holding out his hand of cards.

"No, you don't," Luxord replied flatly without taking his eyes off his own hand. "You say that after every five turns. Never have you so much as gotten a single pair, lad."

Strafe frowned. The two had been "playing" Poker for the past half hour due to Strafe's constant pestering. "But I really did win this time!" he protested.

Luxord smiled and sighed. "Alright, allow me to see your hand." When Strafe showed him the cards, Luxord shook his head in sympathy. "I'm afraid you have no pairs or anything of the sort. And since I have seen your hand, I know what to do to win. Again."

Strafe put out his bottom lip. "Why can't I win?" he questioned.

"Because I am the better strategist."

* * *

Strafe giggled as he now tasted the slightly spicy piece of chicken Larxene had placed on his tongue. "Hot!" he exclaimed. 

"Yeah, well," Larxene said, "it's called 'spicy'." She put another piece of chicken on his tongue when Strafe opened his mouth for another bite. "You eat a lot, I've noticed that," she said, trailing off lazily.

Strafe nodded, chewing furiously. Larxene secretly thanked Luxord for bathing Strafe while he was caring for the boy for the day. She didn't want to do anything that would make herself feel awkward...But then again, what position did that put Luxord in?

Strafe had finished his mouthful, and rose from the table to stretch, cat-like, against Larxene's back. "Thank you, mommy," he said graciously while hugging her around the waist now.

Larxene was quiet until she said awkwardly, "Yeah. Sure, kid."

Strafe smiled up at her, and Larxene realized that she wished she could see more of that smile. She found her slender hand stroking Strafe's hair until the boy crawled into her lap, putting the top of his head under her chin. The rest happened in a slow blur. Larxene was barely aware that she was slowly rocking Strafe back and forth, humming an unknown tune softly to him. The Nymph was rubbing his back while Strafe held her like a child who finally felt secure.

The moment was split when someone burst through the kitchen doors, screaming, "Larxene! Thank goodness you're here! Axel! He's--"

"Calm down, Demyx," Larxene persuaded warily, nonetheless worried. Strafe crawled out of her lap and held her hand. "What's this about Axel...?"

Demyx finally caught his breath; in his adrenaline and panic he had tired himself by overexerting energy in summoning a portal. Urgently, he said, "It's Axel! We were walking through the City and this snarling beast just came out of nowhere and attacked him!"

Larxene's heart flipped painfully in her chest. "Beast?" she repeated, already walking swiftly toward Demyx. "What did it look like?" she asked, squeezing Strafe's hand and letting it go.

"It was big, for one thing!" Demyx panted. "I think it's one of those creatures who are looking for Strafe!" He had already been told about the whole situation; Meytha, Marluxia, and Zexion knew as well. "It looked like a panther!"

Larxene followed Demyx as the Nocturne turned and ran through a portal, both completely unaware that Strafe had gone through as well.

* * *

Axel slashed across the creature's chest with a blazing chakram; the brown-and-black panther cried painfully as it reared back. Axel took this opportunity to slice up the big cat's stomach, going all the way up to the throat. Blood sprayed and hit Axel's face as the panther screamed, falling backward to never rise again. Axel stood, rooted, as he panted like a dog now that the creature was finished. 

"How rude!" an voice yipped with false humor, tipped with ice. "To kill one of my faithful followers!"

Axel's head whipped up to the roof of the building in front of him. The hollow streetlights reached up to silhouette a wolf's figure, slender and dominating. Axel caught a glint of gold as this wolf worked its strong muscles to leap down the roof and in front of Axel. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames noted the vermilion fur and the ebony streaks running along her body. He clenched his fists as his chakrams disappeared; she had no weapon, therefore honor bade him to retreat his own.

She chuckled, a low and mutinous sound that nonetheless had a certain charm to it. "Simple meat-bag," she snipped, "you did right to sheath your weapons; you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Axel deducted, from that comment alone, that this creature had hardly a sense of honor. She couldn't care less about a fair fight; she'd kill you however way possible. She thought that he had redrawn his weapons because of his supposedly slim odds against her, not because she herself had no weapons. All this was deducted from her remark, as well as her body language, which reeked of arrogance and dominance.

"What do you want?" he growled, clenching his fists.

She curled her lips at him, revealing sharp teeth which gleamed like ivory against the lights of the City. "I'm sure you can guess what I want," she hissed, her voice dripping with malice. Before Axel could register what happened next, her throat exploded with a snarl, and she lunged at him while he was distracted by the frightening sound. She raked her claws against his stomach, her fangs ripping open his torso.

Axel batted the side of her head with a hand cloaked in fire just as she lunged at his face; she yowled and clamped his arm. She fought with her power -shapeshifting- therefore he would fight with his. Axel caterwauled as he swung her down on the ground, while she was still attached to his arm. This made her yelp and let go out of reflex; Axel grabbed her by her throat, hauled her up, and flung her a few feet away from him, embers rolling off her fur.

Just as she shook her head and stalked once again toward the pyro, her nose quivered, her eyes widened. She whipped her head to her right, and Axel followed her movement.

Strafe was at the end of the alley they were in, alone and clutching his chest.

"My son," she crooned darkly, losing total interest in Axel as she slunk threateningly toward Strafe now.

Axel was too dumbfounded at finding that this wolf was Strafe's mother, to register that she was getting closer to the stiff boy. Strafe's whimper flung him out of his thoughts, and Axel sped toward Strafe, but he was too far behind...

"Come here, child," the wolf whispered loudly, her voice like poisoned honey. "Come back to your mommy. I love you, child." She nipped Strafe's arm painfully, and Strafe whimpered and bit his lip.

Just as Strafe's mother put her jaws on his shirt to take him away, a surge of electricity seized her body, shocking her as it held her suspended in mid-air. She was too much in pain to scream, and her eyes were squeezed shut as her mouth parted as wide as it could.

Axel looked ahead, past Strafe, to see his mistress. Lightning eagerly danced and coiled around her arms, traveling up to the wolf. Larxene's lighting sparked away at her command, dropping the wolf, who lay on the ground panting profusely.

Larxene strode over to the fallen creature, her whole body tight with fury and raw grace. She leaned down to the wolf's face and, her voice like poison, spat tautly: "I don't care if you're his mother. You are not to harm him. You are not to_ touch_ him.

You don't deserve this child." Larxene rose then, her back straight as she leered down at the rising wolf.

"Let this be a warning, Bellacruxia," Larxene's commanding voice was louder now as it rang around the enclosed alley. "If I see you here again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

_"Kill me?!"_ Bellacruxia laughed haughtily, shifting into her slim human form, her pale skin barely darkened from the lightning attack. "Hah! You won't get the opportunity, you meat-bag! He is MY son, and I WILL get him back!_ I_ won't hesitate to kill you by whatever means!"

Larxene felt something stir inside her then; a feeling of primal awakening. She thought of Strafe, and of this creature who was trying to reclaim him. Larxene couldn't help but _know_ that Strafe didn't want to leave with Bellacruxia. Larxene would protect this child from the unfair, unreasonable, and obviously wrong prospect of returning with his mother. It wasn't just about the boy, Larxene told herself truthfully, it's about what's right and what she must do for Strafe. Perhaps, had Bellacruxia come far sooner, at a time when Larxene wanted nothing to do with him, the Nymph would probably have given Strafe up then and there.

But not now. Larxene had had time to get to know this child and his pure self. Bellacruxia did not deserve a child like Strafe, much less a child at all. Larxene knew she would be a coward now to give up Strafe. Larxene also knew that if she gave him up, she would be destroying Strafe's faith in her, and that in turn would tarnish her honor and mold it into shame.

Larxene couldn't handle that.

The Savage Nymph circled Bellacruxia, the Alpha returning the gesture. "You disowned your son the moment you purposefully brought malicious intent to him, you _red bitch!_" Larxene spat, her now gloveless hands flexing to flash her sharp, long nails.

Bellacruxia snickered cockily. "And who are you to say that, you mangy rogue?!"

Axel surveyed the scene as he held Strafe's hand, his other one holding his chest, hoping to stop the bleeding. He turned his head now to see Demyx speeding up to them. "We had no idea where you went!" the Nocturne gasped. "It must have chased you here, didn't it?!"

Axel quickly nodded and relayed what had happened until now to his friend. Demyx was about to open his mouth when several portals materialized, and Zexion, Meytha, and Marluxia stepped throught their respective corridors. Strafe clutched Axel's arm as the newly arrived three approached him, Axel, and the Nocturne.

"Larxene?!" Marluxia exclaimed quietly, noticing the two women ahead of them all. Turning to Axel, he demanded, "What is she doing? And who the hell is that?!"

_"That,"_ Zexion answered smoothly, but with an edge to his voice, "is a Santor shapeshifter, judging by the distinctive scent."

_"That,"_ Axel added, never taking his eyes off Larxene, "as well as Strafe's mother, the Alpha female of their Pack."

Meytha's breath hitched in her throat, while Marluxia angrily gritted his teeth and watched.

_This_ was a test of honor, right here, for them all. It was a test for the group because they were torn between helping Larxene, and standing by to respect her pride and her own honor. Should they interfere, they destroy Larxene and drown her in shame, suffocate her.

One-on-one was fair; not six-on-one, Strafe excluded.

The group watched as Bellacruxia and Larxene continued their ritual, neither one striking just yet.

Bellacruxia bared her canine teeth at the Nymph, who narrowed her eyes to slits. "Can't the red bitch do any more than show her bark?" Larxene sneered, swinging her clawed hand in front of Bellacruxia's face, purposefully reaching an inch or two from the Queen's nose.

"Oh, don't worry, whore," Bellacruxia drawled, licking her thin lips, "because I can bite, too. And believe me, it's_ far_ worse than my bark."

_"Quit talking shit and prove it!"_ Larxene howled as she struck Bellacruxia across the neck, the Queen retaliating with a swipe across Larxene's face.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, time to meet the parents! Or at least one of them anyway... And I wanted to add that part at the very beginning with Strafe and Luxord because I wanted to show that Strafe doesn't always hang with Axel and/or Larxene. Albeit I'll be the first to admit that it was probably a bit random.**

**And here are a couple little facts I'll just put here:  
1.) When Bellacruxia is disoriented, she will often talk crap, as she did to Larxene, calling her a whore and such.  
2.) Remember what I said about the Nobody and Somebody personas molding together? Yeah.  
3.) Marluxia was originally intended to be the main antagonist in "Pyroelectricity".  
4.) The song "Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin totally reminds me of Axel and Larxene.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	9. She Isn't Queen For Nothing

**A/N: Just so you know, pretty must all of this transists between Bellacruxia and Larxene. It starts off with Bellacruxia, but you'll know who it's centering on by the narration. **

**Another thing, "virago" means abusive woman. Just thought I'd kindly put it out there since it's hardly ever used nowadays...**

* * *

Bellacruxia snarled as she felt nails score across her collarbone as a retaliation. The shapeshifter laced her fingers with that of her opponent, whose eyes danced and glittered with electricity. "That boy belongs to_ me!"_ the she-wolf growled, trying to twist the woman's wrists. 

There was laughter in this woman's eyes. Laughter! "Spare me!" the blond virago returned haughtily. "You now speak as if he's no more than a possession!"

"He is _my son!_" Bellacruxia spat, one hand quickly coiling for a strike while still entwined in the woman's. "And I _will_ get him back! For his sake as well as the sake of our Pack!" With that Bellacruxia wrenched her hand away and delivered a clout to the woman's neck, but the lightning bitch reeled back in time, so that only a feeble series of rose-pink scratches were made. The Queen curled her lip, revealing ivory teeth that began sharpening at the canines, causing blood to leak from the gums. Who was this stranger to take her son, anyway?!

She willed on the change only halfway. Bellacruxia could feel white-hot pain course through her body like a rushing river for but the briefest moment. She could feel her limbs lengthening, as well as strengthening in muscle. The Queen was standing on her hind legs, her feet and hands sprouting dangerous claws; she relished the pleasurable freedom that her changes brought her. She managed to open one golden eye; the lightning bitch was backing up cautiously, but Bellacruxia was infuriated to see no fear in her eyes...only cold determination.

With a roaring howl, Bellacruxia announced the end of her change: a muscular -yet still feminine- wolf on two strong legs. She knew the woman was eying her lovely form, particularly the rippling muscles under crimson fur and gleaming teeth nested in her fine jaws._ "Step down NOW, meat-bag!"_ she caterwauled in a throaty growl. Bellacruxia enunciated her command by flexing her massive hand-like paws, black claws fashioned like thick knives.

But the lightning bitch did the opposite! She flexed her own clawless fingers, and Bellacruxia saw yellowish knives of the bitch's own sprout forth in an odd white light that was laced with sparks of electricity. _"The only way I'LL step down,"_ the woman shot back venomously, _"is if you drag away my dead, cold body!"_

Bellacruxia had never had a chance before to witness this woman's speed. She learned the hard way as her opponent blitzed up to her face, slashing across her muzzle. Blood sprayed forth in gushes as the woman managed to slash up her belly.

Bellacruxia had had enough.

With both hand-paws, Bellacruxia managed to grip her opponent and lift her into the air, her keen wolf ears picking up mewls of distress from her son. The Queen figured she should end this quick then, lest her son see this woman's death dragged out in front of him. Bellacruxia licked the tip of the woman's nose, earning a furious squirm from her. "And now," the Queen crooned, "I must stop playing with my food and finish it."

The woman stopped, her eyes gleaming with a dark and sadistic derision, so frighteningly powerful, that Bellacruxia had never seen it before...

* * *

"They're just standing there now," Meytha breathed, her shoulder brushing frequently with Demyx's. "Bellacruxia has Larxene in her grasp now; with those muscles she could tear her apart with a flick of the wrist." 

Axel turned pale at that. "You're a real team supporter, Mey," he said quietly. "A real cynic at times, though."

Zexion came to her defense. "She's not being cynical; she's being realistic."

* * *

Larxene grinned, the play on her fine lips hiding something menacing that Bellacruxia could not fathom. Larxene's lips parted to say, low and sadistic: 

"I'd be a hypocrite to call you out on playing with your food."

Bellacruxia's eyes widened, and for the most minuscule split second Larxene felt the Queen proceed to rip her apart. A cannonball of electricity exploded from the Savage Nymph's body to crash into the shapeshifter's, most of the electricity rushing into Bellacruxia's open wounds. Instantly the Queen dropped Larxene to clutch her stomach, her jaws parted to wail in agonizing pain.

Larxene wasted plenty of painful time on this she-wolf; she swiped at Bellacruxia's cheeks, aiming a kick at her hands, which were still clutching her stomach. This action caused Bellacruxia to drive her nails into the wound, and the Queen howled enormously, the cry splitting the air like a claw through flesh.

Larxene grinned like a cunning fox who was plotting something. The Nymph ran forward and kicked the Queen's chin with the heel of her boot; Larxene loved being flexible as she took in the blood forming under the she-wolf's chin.

Bellacruxia's eyes suddenly glowed and flashed like chips of golden ice as she swung a massive paw at Larxene, the action swift and unpredictable. Larxene collided with the nearest brick wall, slumping down but immediately staggering back up. The Savage Nymph felt Bellacruxia looming over her, teeth bared in a silent snarl._ "You're not worthy of even LOOKING at my son!"_ the Queen snapped.

_"Then you're not worthy of HAVING him!"_ Larxene shot back, anger boiling inside her.

* * *

She gasped raggedly when Bellacruxia raked across her stomach, the Queen's hand-paw like a clawed club. Bellacruxia did not hesitate to pierce this woman's soft flesh, no matter how much muscle was beneath it. Blood welled from the newly made wounds, and Bellacruxia quickly lapped up the mess with her expert tongue. She ran her tongue now along her muzzle, her mouth tingling with the euphoria of more blood. 

Bellacruxia grinned insanely, her eyes holding a wild light, as the meat-bag rose shakily, only to be knocked down again by her huge paws. Briefly Bellacruxia wondered why this person was trying so hard to defeat her, when she obviously stood no chance. What fueled her?

Nevertheless, Bellacruxia wanted nothing but to rip her to shredded ribbons for taking her beloved son.

Bellacruxia howled as she rose a clawed paw to deliver the final, bloody blow.

* * *

Larxene wasn't going down now. Not now, and certainly not this way. She was fighting for something, and she intended to win her battle for it. She was fighting, not dying, for a cause that she knew to be in her heart, soul, and mind. 

Lightning danced in front of her, dazzling Bellacruxia's eyes. The lightning had always reflected her current strength, however, and was not at its best form in power as it shocked the she-wolf. All the same, Bellacruxia was howling in pain again, backing up from the hurt. Larxene staggered up, holding the wall for support, and limped forward to Bellacruxia; the shapeshifter was suddenly on her knees, clutching her wounds that the lightning had aggravated.

Larxene leered down at the Santor in contempt. "Don't tell me," Larxene said, tight and furious, "that I'm not worthy of looking at this boy. If anything, it is _you_ who does not deserve to be affiliated with him."

* * *

Bellacruxia could see she was defeated, and however much it crushed her pride to admit it to even herself, she knew that she could not go on fighting. The defeated Queen shifted back into her torn human skin, glaring at the lightning bitch, whose blue eyes gleamed with hatred and defiance. "Stupid meat-bag," Bellacruxia spat as she rose. 

Instantly she was slammed back to the hard ground by a kunai-loaded hand. She could fell her latest wound across her cheeks burning feverishly from the clout. The woman was kneeling down in front of her face now, and she whispered, like a venomous snake: "If you call me 'meat-bag' one more time, you'll be in a _body_ bag." The virago rose, and Bellacruxia summoned a Whirlportal with what was left of her strength, albeit saving enough for her to actually move.

Before leaving, she snarled, "This isn't over. My son _will_ return to his rightful place!"

And with that last comment the shapeshifter melted into the Whirlportal.

* * *

Larxene continued staring at the spot the Whirlportal had been a few moments ago, seeing if Bellacruxia would return to strike her from behind. When there was no sign of the wolf-woman, Larxene turned and limped up to the group who was speeding toward her now. 

It was Marluxia and Axel who reached her first, but it was the Graceful Assassin who gently embraced her, extremely mindful of her wounds. "Oh, dear sister," he whispered against her hair, "for a moment I thought I was going to lose you. Forgive me for losing faith in you, even if it was for the briefest of time."

"It's fine, brother," Larxene croaked, her voice suddenly shaky from fatigue. She felt Axel's presence around her as he nuzzled an unharmed part of her neck, wanting to drive the pain away from her. Marluxia let go of Larxene to allow Axel to hold her, while Demyx, Meytha, and Zexion gathered around them all.

"Mommy...?" The quiet voice echoed in Larxene's ears, and she wearily looked down at Strafe, feeling the swell of her heart at the sight of him to be too much for her exhausted body. "Are you gonna be okay...?" Strafe asked tenderly, worriedly.

Larxene nodded as she stroked Strafe's hair in reassurance. "Yeah. Sure I am, kid. You're crazy wolf mom put up...quite a fight...but I'll be fine...," Larxene closed her eyes briefly, but reopened them to say, "I just...need to rest a...bit..."

With that she gripped Axel's arms, and he immediately knew that she was going to collapse. When she lost consciousness, Axel was already holding her securely, while Strafe whimpered, clutching and nuzzling Larxene's hand.

* * *

Stok exited the massive infirmary chamber as he approached the Pack's doctor. "How's the Lady?" he asked, allowing an edge of worry for one of his leaders to creep into his normally stolid tone. 

"I won't guarantee anything," the doctor replied, his eyes veiled. "But she will live. However, she must not overexert herself for a while after this. She must stay with me for a few days, and after that she must be bed-ridden for at least a week, where I will see to her every other day."

Stok shivered; to be bed-ridden was awful for them. You couldn't enjoy the wind whip past you as you ran, nor the joy as your muscles stretched with the powerful freedom that shapeshifting brought you. He felt for his leader. "Has she said anything about what happened, Stirj?"

Stirj looked at him with golden-brown eyes. "Only that she failed to retrieve her son because of a woman who has been watching over him." He looked at the infirmary's chamber doors. "To inflict such wounds like that...to have possibly defeated our Queen...whoever fought Lady Bellacruxia has power indeed..."

* * *

**A/N: A little New Year's gift for you all before I head off to a party! Anyways, Creena will make another appearance shortly, in case any of you were wondering about her.**


	10. She Gives You Nightmares

She padded listlessly to her room in her cat skin, returning from the gathering revolving around her Queen, whom, she learned, had been defeated in a battle of raw combat against another woman. This woman, she also learned, was one of the people who were holding Strafe.

"Creena!" a voice meowed loudly from behind. Creena turned slowly, her whiskers twitching; it was none but her little brother, Jink. "What do you think about...," here he lowered his voice, as well as his head as he leaned in on his sister's face, "...about Lady Bellacruxia getting beaten...?"

Creena's whiskers twitched. _If you ask me_, she thought mutinously, _she deserves it!_ She didn't dare voice her thoughts to her brother; he was barely out of his kithood, roughly eight years old, and he looked up to his Alphas. Out loud, she said, "It was certainly unexpected."

Jink pounced on an imaginary mouse. "But Lady Bellacruxia was beaten by a _meat-bag!"_ he whispered loudly. "This person, she must be _really_ powerful to beat Lady Bellacruxia!" Jink leaped clumsily in front of his older sister and held her with his light green gaze. Although golden was the most common eye coloring in the Pack, some were sometimes born with other colors, such as green, blue, brown, and in some rarities, red. "What are we gonna do about Prince Strafe, Creena? Will we have to find a new Cub Prince?"

Creena lightly cuffed Jink's head. "Silly," she said softly, "if we had to find a new one, we'd have gotten a new one already. Besides," she continued, "the heir to the Santor line must be one born from Lady Bellacruxia and Lord Ranik. It's to keep the family generation in line; Lady Bellacruxia said we'd be corrupting the Santor line if we chose some random pup or kit off the streets in some world to be the heir."

Jink and Creena had continued walking until they reached the female panther's quarters. "Jink," she rumbled after sitting down on her haunches, "it's late; go to sleep." Jink and Creena's parents were long since dead, killed in combat with what they knew to be massive Heartless. Creena was old enough to take care of herself, as well as have her own quarters. On the other hand, she must also care for Jink, him being her younger sibling, and thus he actually shared a room with Creena.

Jink yawned. "Alright, Creena," he obeyed grudgingly.

Creena's own mouth struggled to suppress a yawn, but her jaws parted anyway. However, she did not follow Jink as he slipped into the dark room for sleep; she continued down the hall toward another room, her paws making no sound whatsoever as she padded to see her mate.

* * *

An empty wind swept softly through the open window, barely stirring the sheets that were covering the lightning mistress's slim body. Larxene subconsciously curled into a tight ball in Zexion's Infirmary; she was not allowed to leave that night to her own room. The Cloaked Schemer was in the room next to this make-shift hospital, and due to his keen sense of smell, would know almost instantly if Larxene tried to leave. 

Unless, of course, he too was in slumber.

It had been hard to persuade Larxene to spend the night here; her pride wanted her to just be bandaged and tended to, then go on back to her own quarters. But pride once again clashed with stubbornness as Zexion finally won over Larxene, and now here she was. Before leaving, Axel had told her that Strafe would be sleeping with him tonight, the pyro knowing that Larxene would demand to know where the boy was staying before she herself went to sleep.

Now, she began to mutter in her sleep. Larxene slowly rolled over onto her other side, in the midst of a dream. Coincidentally, the more her body curled, the more her dream _un_curled into a nightmare.

* * *

Larxene quickly lifted her head, her antennae-like bangs bouncing to the sudden ascension. Her surroundings were alien to her: a dark, cold atmosphere, with a grey fog hanging about. "Hey, kid?" she called instinctively. No answer. "Kid?" She repeated her call several times, until she heard a whimper. The Nymph sped toward the source of the pitiful sound, and skidded to a halt upon seeing a large wolf crossing her path. 

A blood-red wolf with streaks of ebony across her lithe yet powerful body.

The she-wolf was padding silently toward a large den of ferns and moss, and Larxene could hear Strafe whimpering inside, though she could not see him.

Larxene narrowed her eyes to slits and leaped in front of Bellacruxia. The Queen did not so much as flick her ears; in fact, she did not seem to notice Larxene at all as she continued walking toward the den.

"Bellacruxia," Larxene hissed, "I know you see me. So stop acting like you don't!"

But Bellacruxia had apparently not heard, even when Larxene began taunting the she-wolf. Larxene felt as if her blood flowed like liquid ice when Bellacruxia ghosted through her body as if the Savage Nymph was not even there. Instantly, Larxene whirled around and tried grabbing Bellacruxia's red tail, but her hand grabbed at nothing but air.

"Shit...!" Larxene gasped as Bellacruxia made her way into the den at last; Larxene was barely at the entrance when a wall of brambles began to curl and twist upward, blocking the entrance. _"Dammit, Bellacruxia, open up and face me!"_ Larxene screamed as she pounded the brambles that felt like bricks but cut like knives. Larxene was growing frantic, and she knew it. Through the sounds of her demands, Larxene could hear an evanescent laughter like the tinkling of bells all around her, the source logically unknown. Bellacruxia was laughing at Larxene, laughing in triumph that she finally reclaimed her son, laughing at the impossible situation the Nymph was in as the Queen sat beside Strafe with Larxene on the other side.

Larxene was consciously aware that somehow she was unable to call forth her knives or her lightning, the part of her that so eagerly came bounding to her side at any opportunity no matter what the odds, no matter what the situation, no matter what the cost.

On the other side, Bellacruxia continued to laugh, the haunting sound still resonating all around Larxene.

* * *

The Savage Nymph shot out of bed, heedless of her wounds, and leaped through a portal ripped open with such force that a gust of unknown wind exploded forth from the vortex. She staggered into Axel's room; the pyro had been sleeping peacefully on his side until Larxene's entrance. He now lay instantly awake and stared warily at Larxene. 

Larxene realized that Strafe was not with Axel.

"What happened, Larxene?" Axel asked urgently as he supported her frail body: weakness, fatigue, and freshly opened wounds assaulted her with the threat of losing consciousness. "You shouldn't have left the Infirmary!"

"Where...," Larxene panted, "...where is...the kid...?"

"Strafe?" Axel turned his head toward the bed. "I think he's playing with one of the higher-ups..."

Larxene turned toward a newly opened portal, only to be stopped by Axel's gentle grip on her shoulder. "Look," he persuaded gently, "if you're so hell-bent on seeing him for whatever reason, at least let me come with you."

Larxene seemed to think for a second, then nodded at her lover.

* * *

He crept forward, intent on his target. His blue eyes glittered mischievously as he eyed the tall, muscular man who peered up at the tall bookshelf, arms crossed behind his back. Making sure his socks made no noise as he continued across the floor, Strafe kept stalking until he was directly below the man's long black hair. 

Strafe bunched his muscles together and, rear wagging slightly, pounced up and took firm hold on one of Xaldin's locks of long hair.

"DING-DONG!" Strafe caterwauled as he swung from left to right. He took Xaldin's roar of pain as the substitute for a bell.

Xaldin whirled around, and Strafe was swung in a half-circle, still clinging on for dear life. Xaldin growled to himself, thoroughly frustrated to the point of anger. He reached around, but before he could possibly get ahold of Strafe's neck the boy's weight was lifted from him. Xaldin turned around to see Axel -Larxene behind him- holding Strafe by the seat of his blue jeans; the pyro's eyes held sternness that was directed toward the boy. The Whirlwind Lancer had no idea that Axel was secretly laughing behind his emerald eyes, carefully and expertly masking it with seriousness.

"You shouldn't have done that to Xaldin, Strafe," Axel scolded lightly. Gingerly setting down Strafe, the Flurry Of Dancing Flames told him, "Apologize to Xaldin right now."

"Sorry, Bell Man-- I mean, sorry, _Sheldon..."_ To his credit, Strafe managed to look the massive man in his violet eyes.

Xaldin nodded to Strafe, then looked back to Axel. "You would do well to teach him a bit more respect," the Lancer growled.

Axel lifted his chin somewhat. "He was just having a little innocent fun, killjoy," he responded, grinning. "It's not like he was killing you by ripping off a part of your hair."

Xaldin's upper lip curled briefly before he turned around to stalk through a portal, vanishing the next instant.

At that moment Larxene took this opportunity to crouch down in front of Strafe, her eyes meeting his. "Are you okay...?" she asked fleetingly as she examined him for who knew what.

"I'm okay, _Lark-sheen!"_ Strafe exclaimed enthusiastically, unaware of the frightening dream Larxene had had about him. He nuzzled her hand affectionately, and Larxene felt her back warmed by Axel's gaze on her. She did not care, however. She knew Axel's eyes must be widening to saucers as she picked up Strafe and held him in her arms, one hand holding his head to her shoulder as she whispered in his ear: "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Er," Axel rumbled awkwardly, "you should be more worried about yourself, Larxene. _You're_ the one who's torn up from chasing Bellacruxia off our World."

"Who is this Bellacruxia?"

The three whipped toward the sound of the voice, and Larxene's eyes glittered upon seeing the man whom she recognized as her leader. "Xemnas," she addressed as she lowered her head respectfully.

Xemnas nodded, but his orange gaze became even more serious as he took in Larxene's condition; the Savage Nymph had not retrieved her coat, and therefore had nothing but her tight pants and tank top. This in turn left her leader to notice dark stains of blood through her clothes. "I demand to know how you received those wounds, Number Twelve," Xemnas ordered quietly; although the Organization was no longer as it had been in the living realm, there still remained an echo of rank and order.

Larxene sighed, knowing she could not explain without telling the whole story. Still holding Strafe, she said, "We're going to need a place suitable for a long story."

* * *

Creena nuzzled Stok beneath his chin as their fingers entwined; moonlight dappled through the curtains, pooling around the two mates as they nipped each other's ears and cheeks. 

"Creena," Stok whispered as he stroked his mate's shoulder, "are you still hurt over Ston?"

Creena froze, her auburn hair falling to her face. She rested her head against the Beta's well-built chest, bare but for the scars that added to his appeal. After several seconds, Creena answered, "What's done is done, Stok. What matters is what _will _be done. By ordering me to kill Ston, Lady Bellacruxia has shown me what a corrupted mess this Pack has become at its core. It has to be stopped."

"Ay," he agreed. "But what exactly do you have in mind? Shh, Creena, let me finish first. We do not have enough support; Lord Ranik and Lady Bellacruxia would crush us."

"Not enough support within the Pack," Creena said steadily. "In a few days, while Bellacruxia is still bedridden, I will visit another world."

"What world, my love?"

Creena sighed to herself, not in impatience, but in nervousness. "I will seek the aid of the woman who bested Bellacruxia."

* * *

**A/N: I noticed that the chapters are getting longer, hahah, but I suppose that's good! **

**While doing the scene with Larxene's dream, I realized Bellacruxia's laugh in my head sounded just like Tarja Turunen's own in "Wish I Had An Angel" by Nightwish. Listen to it some time and you'll see what I mean. YouTube is a good source.**

**But anyway, tomorrow's my last day for winter break! Dammit! So updates might be slower. But I'll still keep working on everything!**


	11. Larxene

It was a wonderfully convenient trait of Larxene's: her wounds naturally healed quicker than most peoples'. Where if someone were to receive a wound at the exact same time as Larxene, they would need two weeks for that particular wound to go away; Larxene, however, would need only one week. 

Due to this, Larxene was soon able to walk about normally in only a few days, despite her and Bellacruxia's brutal fight. Now, as she reveled in the hot water raining down on her, she wondered briefly when Bellacruxia -or any other shapeshifters- would return for another try at reclaiming Strafe. Speaking of whom, Larxene had begun to notice herself that she was spending more time with the boy, albeit still in her same moods: grouchy, short-tempered, and impatient. Yet somewhere deep within something had engraved itself in her chest, a feeling that she knew was manifesting into something Larxene didn't feel she was quite ready to face or even fathom.

Her troubled thoughts evaporated like dew in the morning when her shower door slid open, and Axel slunk through to join her. "Feeling better?" he asked through the pattering of the showering drops.

"Of course," Larxene snipped disdainfully. "You don't have to coddle me like that. I can defend that kid from that _red bitch_ any time." Although her words were bold and convicting, she couldn't help but recall the nightmare she had dreamt a few nights ago. She knew it would be a long time before the feelings she experienced would subdue. Even now, the feelings and memory came at her heart and cut like an icy knife. Larxene had felt so hysterical with the fear that she would lose Strafe...lose him to Bellacruxia. Hysterical with the fear that she had failed...failed Strafe.

Once again, Axel caused the thoughts to flee. Larxene could feel his hands rubbing her scalp as he worked in the shampoo. She leaned her head back against his bare chest as the pyro scratched gently behind her ears. "I really needed this," she admitted, audible enough for her lover.

"I know you did," Axel whispered into her ear. "Everything's being put onto your shoulders so fast I think even Xemnas would feel overwhelmed if he was put into your position. You know I can help you with Strafe and the Pack. Everyone else, too." Since the two had told Xemnas about the Pack and Strafe's involvement with them, the Superior had brought everything to the attention to the rest of the Organization. Xemnas would not take immediate action until the Pack's inevitable return for their Cub Prince.

"Yeah, but...," Larxene hesitated, but when Axel began washing her back she went on. "...But I don't want to unnecessarily drag in anyone who will just get in the way. Or worse, hurt." _Or killed_, Larxene finished as an afterthought, shuddering at the mental image of any one of her comrades dying because of her.

Axel took a deep breath; he knew he was about to cross onto thin ice. "You know something? You've changed."

Larxene turned around slowly, and as Axel began rinsing her hair, her eyes narrowed to slits and she growled, "What do you mean I've changed?"

Axel gathered his words as carefully as he could while Larxene slowly but almost stiffly worked shampoo into his own hair. "Well," the pyro started as he placed his hands on her hips, "you were just worried about dragging others into a conflict you feel you must fight alone. The Larxene before she got a heart wouldn't so much as bat an eyelash at whoever got in the way, so long as she got what she wanted."

As Larxene washed his hair, she waited for him to go on.

"The Larxene who now stands before me has matured and changed," Axel murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek. "You're no longer that cold, frigid woman who wouldn't let anyone get in her way. Mind you, you are still the Savage Nymph; you still bare a sadist in your character. But you've learned compassion, as I remember you once telling me two years ago. And now that Strafe came into your life, you now know the love of a--"

"Don't say it, Axel." Larxene's voice quivered ever so slightly, like a voice in limbo between growling or whispering. "I'm not that kind of woman. I'm only doing what I know I have to do."

"Oh?" Axel challenged, a grin playing with his lips as he conditioned her hair. "So he's but an obligation to you? You feel nothing for this kid? Is it all lies? Do you just tell him things now and then to make him _think_ he's loved?"

"I didn't say _that_," Larxene hissed.

"Tell me, Larxene," Axel went on, "do you or do you _not_ feel something for this boy who loves you like a son?"

Larxene opened her mouth, but the words she was searching for seemed for naught. She couldn't bring herself to say that she felt nothing for Strafe, however much she tried. Larxene grit her teeth as Axel washed her hair. He was right.

She _had_ changed.

"I hate it when you're right," Larxene grumped, and she was aware that Axel knew what she was talking about.

Axel kissed her forehead. "I knew it," he answered softly as the droplets streamed down their faces. "It's not an obligation anymore; it's personal." Cupping her face with both hands, he said against her lips, "You love the kid."

Larxene didn't bother answering; instead she opened his mouth with her own. "Why do you have to be so analytical?" she asked fleetingly before returning to his lips. She withdrew from his body and turned the knob to cease the pelting shower. Larxene exited gracefully, water streaming down her lithe body in tiny rivulets. Axel followed her, both of them drying themselves with white towels.

By the time Larxene had fitted the silk black nightgown on herself, Axel had gone to dress himself. When he returned, he had Strafe at his heels. Larxene recalled her and Axel's conversation in the shower, and her cheeks burned for a split second. Shaking it away, she asked, "Ready for bed?"

Strafe looked up at her with his startling blue eyes. "Mommy?" he asked, crawling into her bed. "What about my Pack? They're coming back for me, aren't they?"

Larxene folded her arms across her chest slowly. "They will come after you still," she answered honestly; no use beating around the bush with Strafe. "Just because your mother was wounded the way she was, doesn't mean they'll give up. After all, you're their only heir, right?"

Strafe nodded.

"Now go to sleep, kid."

Strare's eyes brightened at her familiar sharp and authoritative tone. He curled into a ball and bid Larxene a good night before he closed his eyes.

Axel wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I know you miss your bed when he sleeps in your room," he said teasingly. "It's big enough for two; you already know that." Larxene didn't have to see his suggestive grin to know it was there.

"That's fine, Axel," Larxene replied, knowing that he was trying to see if she would sleep beside Strafe, despite her outward attitude toward him.

"I know any place _you_ lay on is comfortable enough to sleep," Axel rumbled, "but can't you at least take a bed when you're given it? Some don't even _have_ a bed to go to."

"Are you calling me ungrateful?" Larxene challenged lightly, nipping the nape of his neck. "Mind you, if you're willing to share _your_ bed...," She let the rest of her statement trail off into the air for him to contemplate on.

Axel smiled. "Of course. I'll probably be the one to end up on the floor, but okay."

* * *

Zexion sniffed the air alertly, a sudden new scent around the Castle pricking his nostrils faintly. 

Xigbar, walking upside-down a few feet behind the Schemer, said with false enthusiasm, "What do you smell, boy?! Huh?! Got a scent?! Is it someone's dirty laundry?! _Good_ _boy!"_

Zexion slowly turned his head to glare mutinously at the lofty Freeshooter. "If it's _anyone's_ dirty laundry," he growled tightly, "it's probably _yours_."

Xigbar snorted, unfazed. Blinking his one eye, he said seriously, "But really, what did you scent?"

Zexion lifted his head toward Proof Of Existence. "Smells like a female," he reported softly, quietly.

"He-_llo_!" Xigbar called, walking upside-down in front of the Cloaked Schemer now. "I'm not that stupid elephant we found on the train with freakishly large ears! Speak louder!"

Zexion sniffed disdainfully. "The scent belongs to a female," he repeated.

"Zexion, quit telling that perverted sniffer of yours to smell Larxene before Axel pummels you," Xigbar smirked.

Zexion was quite close to hurling the nearest possible object at the Freeshooter, rank be damned. "It's not Larxene," he growled, his visible silver-blue eye swirling with mounting vexation. "It's a stranger not of this world."

"Aliens!" Xigbar laughed, waggling his fingers in front of his face.

_"It's one of the Pack, you insolent moron!"_ Zexion boomed, shoulders hunched, fists clenched.

There was a long pause, until Xigbar finally said, "Dude, why didn't you just _say_ so, shrimp?!"

This time, Zexion was close to either committing suicide, or just shooting Xigbar until he was dead...then shooting him some more.

* * *

Whiskers twitching, she slunk close to the ground along the pathway out of what she didn't know to be the room of Proof Of Existence. Her belly almost touched the marble floor as she continued following her target's freshest scent. She realized that her stomach was beginning to swell now, and she wondered with prickling unease what would happen when her Alphas found out.

Coming up to a balcony-like structure that jutted out in the middle of the outside hall leading to Ruin And Creation's Passage. She stopped, realizing that the scent trail had come to an end; she lifted her head and parted her jaws to drink in any tell-tale smells. When she received nothing promising, a small and frustrated growl was uttered from her throat.

"Where are you?" she whispered to herself. She opened a Whirlportal, the black and green tendrils almost touching her muzzle eagerly as she slid through, hoping for a higher place to look. Her paws seemed to melt into the ground for a split second as she landed gracefully on a large spiral tower, one among many around the perimeter of the Castle. This structure happened to be near an open window, and she parted her jaws once more, allowing the new scents to pour over her scent glands. The dominating scent was warm and spicy, and it flooded her nostrils. For a moment she was tempted to lick her lips and slaver at what kind of prey denned in that room.

She scolded herself. She was looking for a human; not hunting for prey! Shaking her triangular cat-head, leaning forward, and bunching her muscles for precaution, Creena managed to peer in through the window.

There was a red-headed man: tall, an almost rail-thin frame that hid powerful muscle, and startling green eyes. Creena's golden eyes caught the woman who had fought her Lady; she was nuzzling the red-head's neck tenderly, but Creena was confused when the woman suddenly nipped the man's neck. His eyes closed and Creena could see his lips curving upward in a grin. _He's submissive to her,_ Creena thought. _He must be her mate,_ she concluded as she saw the man gently kiss her lips, stroking her blond hair lightly. Seeing the two, Creena was reminded of her own courtship with Stok, whom she had thought would not take an interest in her, an Omega.

Creena felt uneasy and shy at disrupting the woman and her mate. Perhaps they would see her as a threat anyway, given the impression they had seen previously from meetings with the Pack. She sighed softly, but the noise escaped her mouth louder than anticipated.

At once the woman was at the window ledge, staring right at her. Creena was paralyzed by the woman's eyes, and she was frozen as the woman flexed her fingers like claws, deadly knives appearing from oblivion. Creena could see the woman's mate behind her, chakrams clutched in his hands, the longest spikes flickering with embers; he, too, was glaring at her with such hostility that it made Creena cringe.

"Get away," the woman hissed. "Or I'll _make_ you get away." Creena knew she meant it.

"Please," Creena beseeched in as pleading a manner as possible, "I mean no harm. The Pack do not know I'm here. I want to talk to you, please." She said this to the woman in particular. "It's about Lady Bellacruxia and the Pack."

"What are you talking about?" the man barked; a stray ember licked his cheek.

Creena risked her life. She jumped between the two, receiving a deep scratch along her forelegs by the both of them. The two whirled around in perfect unison, but by that time Creena had already rolled over to expose her belly. She saw them stop, exchange glances, then went back to her. Creena was frightened. Not for herself, but for the life that was stirring in her belly, which she was exposing to these people who she knew would kill if they had to.

"She seems different," the man murmured to his mate after a pause.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Even if she's simply acting," she began slowly, "either one of us can easily overpower her." Leaning down to clutch Creena's throat, the woman demanded, "What do you want?"

Creena remained in her submissive posture as she gasped quietly, "I have only come to seek your aid in--"

At that moment the door opened, and another male entered the room. His composure was calm and collected, but the silver-blue eye that Creena could see was instantly wary and alert; the other eye was veiled by hair the same shade as his eyes. "Axel," he said, his voice smooth, "Larxene. I would've come to warn you about the intruder, but it seems you've already handled them."

"We did nothing," the woman called Larxene responded, releasing Creena's throat to rise. "She jumped through the window and just rolled over in front of us, after we caught her spying by the window." The last part was almost spat out, as if Larxene didn't like the taste of the words.

Before anything else could happen, Creena looked back up to Larxene. "Please," she began again, still submitting, "I only wish to seek your aid. It could benefit Strafe as well!" She noticed Larxene tense slightly. "_Please_ believe me!"

There was a long pause, until Larxene finally heaved a sigh and growled, "Make it quick; I already feel sick." _Sick of the hassles, sick of the Pack, sick of interruptions, and just plain sick...!

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, Xigbar was talking about Dumbo...**


	12. She Views A Prospect

_"Stok," Bellacruxia growled menacingly, "come here, please." The Queen raked her nails along her ivory bedpost, barely resisting in shredding her crimson sheets. As the Beta obediently came forth, she reached painfully for his coat collar. "I have summoned you here," she growled as she held him a foot away from her face, "because I want you to tell the patrols to stop trying to get my son."_

_"My Lady?" Stok asked incredulously._

_"We know where he is, yes," Bellacruxia growled, "but now it is_ I_ who wish to take out that lightning bitch!" She growled low in her throat; even though she was in her human skin, she still emitted wolf noises now and then, as was her nature to. "I shall kill that insolent, arrogant piece of meat and reclaim my son! She has obviously poisoned his mind into thinking that_ I_ am the evil one!"_

Aren't you?_ Stok wondered bitterly in his mind._

* * *

That conversation had taken place the day Bellacruxia was brought in from her fight with the lightning wielder; after the doctor left, the Queen had called Stok in. Now, he waited faithfully for Creena, who had left hours ago to seek the aid of this very woman who defeated their Alpha female. For years he had served as a loyal Beta to his Alphas, but now he was beginning to see things far more clearly. This Pack was indeed in disarray at its core. Stok sighed, knowing something had to be done, and that is why Creena had gone out for help. 

Before she left, he had begun to notice her act differently, particularly in the mornings. Whenever he happened to walk past her, she would be wearing such a weary expression on her face that he wondered if she had gotten any sleep that night. Other times, when they slept beside each other at night, she would slink off into some secluded area the next morning, particularly a bathroom most of the time. He was concerned but oblivious to her true condition, as is the case with most fathers-to-be.

* * *

"Allow me to get this straight," Larxene said calmly, "you want US to help YOU?" She sneered for the most fleeting of moments, but allowed her expression to look thoughtful. "How can we trust you?" Her lithe form rested on the windowsill, but her posture remained taut with alertness. Axel and Zexion were on either side of her, like two guardians to their own leader. 

Creena looked up at Larxene in her cat skin. "Because I have seen how corrupt Bellcaruxia and Ranik have made our Pack."

"Ranik?" Zexion repeated softly. "Your Alpha male, perhaps?"

Creena nodded and continued. "I hadn't even been born and they were already leading. But I know that the Pack wasn't always like this, simply because of how proud the Santor line was since generations and ages ago."

"If that's the case," Axel put in, "then are there any who wish to return to the old ways, whatever they were?" The Flurry Of Dancing Flames had asked a good question. "If there are, there might be shifters in your Pack who may help you in..._overthrowing_ Bellacruxia and Ranik?"

Once again Creena nodded.

Larxene stood up, but Axel alone noticed her hand almost move to her stomach when she rose. Her voice was clear though, and she spoke. "You're an Omega, correct?" she pointed out. "What makes you think they'll follow _you?"_

The panther shook her head solemnly. "I don't intend for them to follow me," she replied quietly. "They are going to follow my mate, Stok, who happens to be a Beta."

"A Beta?" Zexion repeated. "Normally Betas don't take an Omega as their mate... But to continue."

Creena nodded at the Schemer. "As I said," she continued to Larxene, "they will follow him...and you, Larxene."

This came at Larxene like a brick in the face. Flustered, she cried, _"What?!"_ She felt Axel touch her hand, but she waved it away. "I can't assist in leading them! For one thing, aren't I the one they despise? Aren't I the one who apparently kidnapped their heir? I'm not exactly very popular with your Pack, you know!"

"If we explain things to them," Creena reasoned, "along with help from Stok and maybe even Strafe, perhaps they will listen." For the first time Creena felt panic and bile rise in her throat. What if Larxene refused? What would happen after that?

"That naivete of yours," Zexion said smoothly, "will get you nowhere."

"Sora was naive half the time," Axel muttered grimly. "And look what happened." Rising to stand beside Larxene, he said to Zexion, "_Think!_ If we have at least some of the Pack on our side, just _think _of how it can help us! I know there's no guarantee any will join us, but it's worth a shot in _my_ book! Who knows more about the Pack than the Pack themselves?" Turning to Larxene, he murmured, "Think about it, Larxene: if we go through with this and succeed, we won't have any trouble with them anymore." He saw in her eyes a swirling desire that could sweep away all the obstacles in her path to protect a certain boy. "Strafe will finally be safe."

Larxene closed her eyes slowly and thought. Hard. One would think that she would have jumped at such a prospect, but no, this was truly not_ her_ decision to make if the rest of the Organization were to get involved. That was up to her own leader, Xemnas. But didn't he say that he would take action when the Pack showed themselves here again?

"Hold on," she heard Axel say. She quickly turned to him, but he was already stalking purposefully through a portal. Larxene tilted her head to the side until he reappeared, Strafe at his heels.

Strafe's eyes lit up when he saw Creena. "Creena!" he exclaimed jubilantly.

"Why is it that he has a lisp with _our_ names," Zexion grumbled, "and not _theirs_?"

The Cub Prince bounded toward the ebony panther and wrapped his arms around her neck. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

Creena managed to put a paw somewhat on him. "It_ has_ been a while, hasn't it?" She could not help but feel the penetrating and watchful gaze of Larxene, which burned Creena's entire body like a hot-iron. Did Larxene really think Creena would harm Strafe, after all the panther had said? She supposed that it was because she knew her only as one of the Pack. But Creena could sense something else radiating from Larxene, though she wasn't sure if anyone else felt it; Creena felt from Larxene a strong _devotion_ to this boy. The shapeshifter suddenly knew that Larxene wasn't keeping Strafe to endanger the Pack, as what most were seeming to think back there; no, Larxene was keeping this boy because she _loved_ him and wanted to protect him.

Creena did not dare voice any of this; she already knew not to upset this lightning mistress. Instead, she went back to talking to Strafe. "How are you?" She noticed Larxene narrow her eyes.

Strafe's blue eyes lit up like dancing stars. "I love it here! The _Orderzation_ are really good to me! _Lark-sheen_ is my new mommy and_ Ass-hole_ is my new daddy!"

"And _Sex-shon_ is the crazy uncle." Axel couldn't help snickering the remark to the Schemer, who simply glared at the pyromancer.

"Yes, yes," Larxene said, growing testy. "Enough chit-chat. We have to take this to Xemnas. Cream, or whatever the hell your name is, come with us." Before Creena could correct Larxene on her name, Zexion cut in.

"No need to go anywhere," he said. "I had Xigbar fetch Superior because I had scented one of the Pack."

Creena's head rose sharply. "You scented me?" she asked, somewhat flustered. "How?"

"I have a very keen sense of smell," Zexion explained calmly; before he had received a heart, he would have probably boasted about it. Now, he was subtle as he explained, "I am able to differentiate people simply by their scent. I can tell who is in this Castle and who's not."

Creena's eyes stretched wide. "That exceeds the sense of smell of any in the Pack!" she breathed, astonished.

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on Axel's door, along with a "Dude! I brought the Superior just like you ordered! That'll be five-hundred munny plus tip!"

Zexion rolled his eyes in exasperation before opening the door for the Superior...and Xigbar. The Superior took in the room's occupants before looking back to Creena. "Is this our intruder?" he rumbled warily.

"Sir," Larxene began, low and meaningful, "she turned out not to be hostile. The kid hugging her and her proposition are big enough points."

Xemnas turned to the Savage Nymph. "Her proposition?"

"She wishes for our aid in a rebellion against Bellacruxia and the Alpha male."

Xemnas continued to silently stare at Larxene even after the Nymph's statement. Then, "A rebellion?" Turning back to Creena, he said, "You are asking us to overthrow your leaders? We can't go and overthrow leaders off their thrones. It is this Bellacruxia who we have a problem with."

"Huh?" Axel lifted a red eyebrow. "Haven't you noticed that it isn't_ just_ Bellacruxia who has been attacking us?"

"They are merely obeying their leader, Axel," Zexion clarified. "They are obeying by fear and or blind devotion. We know nothing of the Alpha male."

"Exactly," Xemnas concurred.

"But Ranik _allows_ Bellacruxia to do what she does!" Creena almost wailed. "He didn't care when Bellacruxia had me kill a Packmate! He was only mad that _he_ wasn't the one to do it after he heard the story behind it: that the Packmate didn't avenge his fallen comrade, who was killed at Larxene's hands!"

Larxene didn't even flinch; she remained devoid of any remorse for protecting her lover and Strafe that day.

Creena felt Strafe hold her neck tighter as he asked quietly, "Who did you have to kill?"

Creena took a shuddering breath before answering, "One of my dearest friends... Ston."

"Ston?!" Strafe whimpered. "No no no!" Strafe remembered the times when Ston, another Omega, would sometimes play with him when the others were busy with other duties.

Larxene noticed Strafe quiver, and before she knew it she had placed a slender hand on the boy's shoulder. The Savage Nymph caught Creena's clouded gaze, but she paid no heed; all her attention wanted to go to Strafe at the moment. Suddenly, she turned to Xemnas. "Don't you see?" she hissed. "They will stop at nothing and no one to get him back! They'll kill us all before they get Strafe just for the sake of killing us! But that's not what wants me to strike back!" Larxene growled, the sound tight and powerful. "I will say this right now: I_ will_ help in that rebellion because it is my duty to protect this child!"

Xemnas was barely suppressing his stunned and baffled expression. He had always known Larxene to be headstrong and sometimes quite a handful, but never committed to something -or someone- so big as a child. After eternities he smiled, the small gesture of praise toward his now lowest-in-rank a rare treat all its own. "As I've said before," he rumbled in his deep voice, "I will take action when the Pack arrived again. And although their next appearance," here he glanced at Creena, "was due to something we did not quite expect, we will still hold a meeting in regards to this." He looked at Larxene. "And I am rather proud of you, Larxene."

Larxene only held her intense gaze with the Superior, saying nothing; her mind and heart was on Strafe at the moment. But there was something in the back of her mind that she barely caught hold of. Something dark and foreboding.

With a sick but whispering feeling, she knew that history would repeat itself.

* * *

**A/N: Hahah, it seem history is kinda repeating itself, is it? -gasp-**


	13. She Passes The Time

"Demyx," Marluxia called, trailing his fingers idly along the blade of his scythe, "where's Larxene?"

The Nocturne shrugged. "Beats me," he replied, and opened the door to the kitchen's refrigerator. "But did you ask Axel?" he suggested helpfully. "Or even Zexion? _He's _the one with the nose."

Marluxia sighed. Ever since talking with the rest of the Organization, Larxene had hardly shown herself, taking to her room for what seemed to be hours on end. The shapeshifter Creena had gone back the day after the meeting, and had not since returned. However, it was said that she was to come back sometime today, in a few hour's time. Marluxia knew that sooner or later Larxene would have to talk with Creena's mate, and possibly other members of the Pack who were supposedly helping in this so-called rebellion. _I'm just worried about her,_ Marluxia told himself._ Is she nervous about all this? Apprehensive, maybe? Or is it something else entirely?_

His thoughts were interrupted when a tapping on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Turning his head, he saw Lexaeus motioning with his hand for the Graceful Assassin to rise. Obeying, Marluxia looked to the Silent Hero for an explanation.

"Larxene had asked me to send you to the Pool Of Sight," the warrior rumbled coolly. Marluxia briefly recalled the mysterious pool that allowed them to look in on the living realm. Then another thought struck him.

"Why hasn't Larxene come to get me herself?" the Assassin asked with as much innocence an adult like himself could muster. After all, it was an honest question; not a challenge to someone of higher authority like Lexaeus. Besides, Larxene -being Larxene- would have come and gotten Marluxia herself, instead of have another do it for her.

The Silent Hero shook his head. "She did not tell me why," he answered. "She only told me to come and tell you to see her at the Pool Of Sight."

"All right," Marluxia replied humbly after a pause. "I'll go there right now."

When the fifth member nodded and turned to leave, Marluxia conjured a portal as if it were second nature to him. Which, of course, it was, when you think about it. When he reached the shady yet eerily lit oasis, Larxene was already kneeling over the Pool, watching something in its depths. Marluxia approached her quietly, and cleared his throat when he was almost within reach of her; she did not like to be surprised from behind.

Larxene's head turned to look at him, and Marluxia could see over her shoulder that she had conjured the image of Strafe playing with Axel and Meytha in Marluxia's gardens. "So you came," she said quietly as a greeting.

"So I did," he returned, sitting down beside her. "Is there something going on?" He looked at Larxene, who turned her gaze back to the Pool. "I know that _something's_ wrong," he pressed after a short pause in which Larxene was silent.

The Nymph sighed. "I don't know," she confessed softly. Her right hand scooped up a handful of dark sand, and she let the grains fall through her slender fingers. "I think it's this rebellion. Ever since Creena came with all this, I've been feeling so...," Larxene searched for a proper word, "..._off."_

Marluxia's blue eyes focused on her more intently. "What kind of 'off'?" he questioned.

"Like, a kind of sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach sometimes," Larxene sighed. "It makes me feel sick sometimes because it's that bad." She shook her head fleetingly. "Just this morning I threw up..." She felt Marluxia's comforting hand on her left shoulder. "And sometimes I get so much anxiety, but only for maybe a couple of minutes." She turned to look at Marluxia, and she said quietly to her brotherly companion, "I think that this might just go like_ our_ rebellion..."

The Graceful Assassin rubbed her shoulder. "Larxene," he soothed, "Creena and Stok's rebellion isn't exactly like ours."

"But both involve overthrowing leaders!" Larxene argued.

"Yes, but theirs is for a right cause," Marluxia countered. "_We _wanted to overthrow our superior for our own selfish means. _They_ want to overthrow their superiors for the good of the Pack. _They_ are putting their Pack first. And although I did feel that Xemnas was becoming too deterred in his research that he would abandon the neophytes, I also wanted the power."

Larxene sighed, defeated somewhat. "But I can't help but feel that there will be casualties," she confessed.

Marluxia blinked slowly. "I won't lie to you," he said softly. "In a rebellion like this, there can almost be a _guarantee_ that there will be casualties, although on whose side exactly I'm not sure." His blue eyes flashed. "But I'm absolutely certain on one thing: I _will_ do my best to serve this Organization. And protect you, sister."

Larxene smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I'll do the same," she choked out, finding the words alien and a tad uncomfortable. She turned her attention to the Pool, where Axel was currently trying to get Strafe out of the tree, put up there by undoubtedly Meytha, who was giggling behind the pyro. The Nymph rose, but as she did so a cramp seized her stomach, and she slowly and gently held herself.

"You okay?" Marluxia asked, concerned. He carefully held her arms from the side to support her.

"Fine," Larxene answered with all the bravado she could come up with. "Just a cramp."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

"'I'm beginning to notice something," Zexion said quietly to Larxene, who was wrapped in a blanket in front of his fireplace, reading a rather thick novel. She turned her eyes away from the engrossing book to peer over the armrest at the Schemer, who was looking out his window. 

"What is it?" she asked.

"In all the time Strafe has been here," Zexion began, "he has not once shifted. He_ is_ a shapeshifter, after all."

Larxene blinked. "You're right," she agreed in mumbled tones.

"I just think it's odd," Zexion returned. "I'll ask Creena about it: she should be coming around this time."

"Mm-hm," Larxene mumbled absently.

"In fact," Zexion said suddenly, "I think I smell her now, around the entrance." He swiftly portalled to receive the guest.

"And he leaves me to myself...," Larxene told herself to fill the silence, "...in his room...with no one watching..." Before she could entertain herself with mischievous thoughts, a warm hand cupped her cheek, and the arm it was attached to snaked its way around her. Axel had managed to sneak his way into the blanket she was occupying, and the pyro kissed her hungrily. Larxene moaned and, setting her book at the base of the chair, wrung her fingers in his fire-red hair.

"I...missed...you...," he said in-between kisses, seizing her hips.

Larxene automatically spread her legs apart for him to nestle between them. He nuzzled her neck affectionately before licking her collarbone.

"What are you talking about?" Larxene managed to say as Axel expertly unzipped her coat with his teeth.

"I mean I missed you," he returned, "plain and simple." He had disposed of her coat and shirt and was now teasing her with licks in the general region with the tip of his tongue. Already Larxene felt increasingly hot and aroused, wrapping her legs tightly around his hips. Her hands played elsewhere nearby while his own squeezed the portion below her back.

"Zexion will be pissed, you know," Larxene murmured fleetingly.

"That's okay," Axel replied with much husk, "because I need to get back at him for the last time he threw a book at my face."

"You probably deserved it."

"All the same."

Larxene sucked in a breath as Axel busied his mouth with her chest, his actions ravenous but expert. The Savage Nymph moaned loudly like a cat in heat as the pyro continued.

Things would have carried on from there, but a terrible discomfort seized Larxene's stomach then, causing her to cry out, as she was unprepared for it due to her being lost in rapturous pleasure. Axel immediately stopped, recognizing the sound to be one of pain. He cradled her head and shoulders to his chest briefly.

"Did I do too much...?" he asked guiltily, looking down at her glittering eyes.

Larxene shook her head, the feeling subsiding to one dull and unsettling. "Stomach-ache," she muttered, "I guess."

"You guess?" Axel returned. "If something's wrong--"

"No, it's fine, Axel." Larxene didn't want her lover unnecessarily worrying about her; she was sure the upset stomach would pass. She was getting these often, particularly in the mornings, but never too bad or too long. "I think we should go find Zexion," she proposed, changing the uneasy subject. "He said he detected Creena."

Axel rose to accompany her, but inside he was buzzing with worry; he knew something was wrong with Larxene, but whatever it was, he did not know it. And with the possible rebellion looming over them all, he wanted to make sure that Larxene was in no unnecessary problems.

As the word _rebellion _crawled into his brain, he shamefully recalled the last time they were involved in one. That time, he had stabbed her in the back, dishonored himself, betrayed her, threw away her trust and played her like a pawn in a chess game. This time, Axel would not make the same mistakes again. Never again. He would stand by her all the way and support her like a true best friend because he knew what was right. Axel saw this rebellion as an opportunity. An opportunity to prove to Larxene that he would not betray her again.

If it had to be a last resort, he would die to make sure she came out alive this time.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap, I managed to fit this in for everybody! Anyway, like I said before, updates are getting hard to come by over here because I hate doing it with everybody around; no one knows I use my mom's server for all these updates. Anywho, I will get this story and others to you nonetheless!**

**Anyway, I put Lexaeus in here because he's so underappreciated and made out to be a caveman sometimes. Really, people, he's not. He's very perceptive and clever. Listen to his dialogue in Chain Of Memories. Try finding a caveman who can talk like THAT. And the Geico (sp?) ones don't count.**

**And I needed to write a bit of Larxel action in here, because I felt I needed to.**


	14. She Finally Finds Out

Creena's golden eyes flicked nervously from member to member, each one almost a black speck against the white-washed wall of the meeting chamber. Her gaze rested finally on Strafe, who was seated on Axel's lap. A throat cleared, and Creena's head turned to the highest chair, where the Organization's leader was sitting, a proud and foreboding figure amongst his subjects. He spoke now.

"What have you to say, Creena?" he asked; though the tone was polite, Creena heard the deep rumble of power and authority in his voice.

For a moment burrs blocked her throat, preventing speech. After a nervous cough, the panther parted her jaws to speak. "Stok wishes to meet you all if you are to help us."

The one called Luxord narrowed his eyes. "Where might the meeting place be, exactly?" he asked, his clear, crisp tone ringing out everyone's thoughts. "If it is somewhere in your world, how sure can we be that one of the so-called rebels won't take advantage of their home field?" Before Creena could respond, he went on. "It would have to be somewhere else; this place would not do, since they would feel the same as us if we met in your world."

Larxene's head turned to Luxord, her blue eyes silently agreeing with him. "You do have a point," she said aloud. To Creena, she said, "Where did he intend to meet us?"

Creena looked up at the Nymph, her golden eyes glittering. "He wanted that you would reach a neutral agreement with him. That is to say, if you and he can work out where to meet."

"Me?" Larxene asked, her voice flat. "That isn't my position to say. That's _his _job." She pointed to Xemnas.

Creena turned to Xemnas, pawing the ground in what was beginning to become agitation.

"Where is a place that Stok and whoever's coming would feel comfortable at?" Xemnas asked smoothly. "Perhaps--"

"Traverse Town."

The suggestion did not come from Creena, nor Xemnas. All heads turned to Meytha, seated on Demyx's chair; the Nocturne himself looked surprised to hear the young girl speak up this way. "Traverse Town," Meytha repeated, her voice unwavering. "Both of us -the Organization and the Pack- are well suited to the night. If they _do_ try anything, we'll be prepared to fight back."

Xemnas closed his eyes in deep thought as Creena looked at him. Finally he reopened his orange eyes and spoke to Creena.

As her leader was speaking, Larxene realized that she could barely make out Xemnas's words, too preoccupied with the growing unease in her stomach. She hissed quietly in pain as it escalated briefly into a terrible cramp. Impulsively, she folded her legs so that her thighs were touching her stomach; her arms wrapped around herself. _Why am I_ _hurting all of a sudden?_ she wondered as a wave of nausea struck her. It took all of her willpower and then some to keep from vomiting.

The words barely registered in her head when Xemnas closed the meeting. She even missed if they would be meeting with Stok in Traverse Town or not, or when.

"You okay?" Creena called up from where she was, at the base of Larxene's chair when almost everyone had gone. She opened a Whirlportal to stand beside Larxene, who let out a tiny groan. Creena shifted into her shapely human skin, and placed a comforting hand on Larxene's shoulder. Both women heard Axel call out, but Larxene could barely register what it was he said. "You'll be fine," Creena whispered. "Hold on."

Before Larxene knew it, she felt Axel hands on her torso, trying to carefully lift her up. "Larxene?" he asked softly. "Here, let's go to your room." Creena noticed Strafe on Axel's shoulders, looking over the pyro's head and down at Larxene; there was hardly any room left on the chair for the boy as it was. Axel finally managed to lift Larxene to her feet and walk her through a portal, Creena following.

Larxene stumbled to her bathroom and closed the door shut. Axel could hear retching on the other side, and began worrying even more about his mistress. Red eyebrows furrowing, he murmured, "There really is something wrong with her. She's sick or something..."

Creena looked at the man before coming to carefully lift Strafe off Axel's shoulders. Now coming to stand beside the pyromancer, she said, "You sure that's what it is...? Or could it be something else...?"

Axel looked down at her with curious green eyes; he was almost a head taller than her, and thus had to lower his gaze a bit to meet her golden gaze. "What do you mean?"

Out of shyness, Creena didn't answer. Instead she looked down at her barely-swollen belly. Axel followed her gaze.

"I see you're pregnant," he said, hoping to change their previous subject.

Axel didn't know it, but he had just stated what Larxene herself was going through.

Deciding to converse, Creena said, "Oh, yes I am. But I'm afraid of what Bellacruxia will do when she finds out. Omegas usually get their children taken away to be raised by a member of higher rank...Bellacruxia brought forth this edict."

"That's awful," Axel breathed. He tried fathoming how Creena would feel if her offspring were to be taken away from her. "Do you get to see them, at least?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Creena answered quickly. "But see...how would you feel if your child was taken away from you to be raised by another? And probably to be raised by someone who didn't even know the parents?"

"I..." Axel couldn't answer that. Instead, he asked, "So are you fighting for your child? Or children?"

Creena's eyes glittered. "Yes, that is one of the reasons."

Just then the bathroom door opened, and Larxene stumbled through, one hand holding her head. Axel took her form in his arms and crooned softly to her. Strafe walked up to the pair and nuzzled Larxene's free hand, occasionally nipping it affectionately. Creena stood her distance and allowed the two to comfort Larxene. "Have you been like this lately?" Creena asked quietly, feeling that she was once again walking on thin ice.

Larxene narrowed her eyes. Nonetheless, she answered. "Yes, lately I have."

"When?"

"What are you--? Around the morning times."

"Do you have any...cramps...?"

"What are you getting at, Creena?" Larxene asked sharply.

Creena fidgeted as Axel and Strafe looked at her as well. "Well, see, I hate to be the one to break this to you...but I think that...just maybe...you might be--"

There was a knock on the door, and Larxene huffed and allowed the knocker to enter. Her muscles relaxed when it was Marluxia who came through the threshold.

"I wanted to see you," the Graceful Assassin explained cordially. "I noticed you were acting strange at the meeting, so I wanted to check up on you."

Axel loosened his hold on Larxene so that she could approach her brotherly friend. "Well, I'm not so sure anymore," she whispered, the comment so low that only Marluxia himself could hear, and even then he almost had trouble picking it up.

"We'll talk right now," he whispered back just as softly. Louder, he said, "And Zexion wanted to see Strafe, as well as Creena if she's still here."

"I am," Creena responded, holding Strafe's hand.

"Come on, Creena!" Strafe yipped. "I wanna show you _Sex-shon's_ room! He's got a fire and books! And a big red chair!" Bouncing while towing Creena along, Strafe led her out of Larxene's room and toward Zexion's.

"Axel," Larxene called softly to her lover, "I'm going to take a walk with Marluxia. Maybe all I need is some fresh air."

Axel nodded, albeit his eyes still glittered with concern and worry, as was customary for him to her. "Sure," he answered. "If there's anything wrong, let me know, okay?"

Larxene walked up to him and briefly kissed his lips before following Marluxia through a portal.

* * *

"It's warm in here." 

That was Creena's first comment upon entering Zexion's room.

"Glad you think so," Zexion returned as he batted Strafe's hand, who had tried grabbing at a flickering ember from the fireplace.

"I wanted to be like_ Ass-hole!"_ the boy protested. Creena's eyes widened at Strafe's last word.

To Strafe, Zexion snapped, "If you want to be like _Axel_, you may as well jump off a cliff--Don't even think about it, actually!" To Creena, he explained, "It's Strafe's lisp for Axel's name; he can't help it much."

"Oh!" Creena breathed, somewhat flustered still. "I see."

"Yes, anyways," Zexion continued, "I asked you to come here with Strafe because I wanted to ask you something."

"Um...sure."

"In all the time Strafe has been here, he hasn't shifted at all. Is there a reason for that?"

"He hasn't shifted? Not once?" Creena asked, incredulous.

"That's what I said."

The woman crossed her arms thoughtfully. "Well," she began, "Strafe has yet to shift at all so far, period. Usually a shapeshifter experiences their first change around the age of five, which is pretty much Strafe's current age."

Zexion cupped his chin in thought. "Perhaps he needs a trigger, then, if he hasn't shifted yet?"

"Yes," Creena answered. "An emotional trigger."

* * *

"First off," Larxene asked as she let her legs dangle over the rooftop, "are we going to meet in Traverse Town after all?" 

Marluxia, beside her, answered, "Yes, we are. Creena is to leave tonight and tell Stok. After that we'll meet up with them the next night in the plaza of the...Third District." Both didn't have to ask what the other was thinking now; they both knew that they were thinking of the brutal, bloody battle that had taken place there two years ago. Would another battle be fought there if things did not go exactly as planned? Marluxia was the first to shake his head and clear his thoughts. "But now then," he said to Larxene, "you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Larxeen took a deep breath as she scanned the dull, flat rooftops of Agrabah, the warm night air almost stuffy, but still bearable. "Well," she said, "you remember when I talked to you earlier about how I was feeling?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm starting to think it's not about the rebellion at all," Larxene confessed, her blond antennas seeming to droop as she sighed. "Maybe I'm getting sick or something... A fever, maybe..."

Marluxia slipped off his glove and put the back of his hand to Larxene's forehead. "Hmm," he mumbled. "You're not burning up or anything. And you have no other signs of a flu... No runny nose, no coughing, nothing."

"Maybe a stomach flu, then," Larxene argued quietly. "I threw up again..."

Marluxia studied her for a long time. Finally he let the pieces fall of their own accord into his head. "Has anything else strange happened to you?" he asked after the answer came to him. He hoped he could help Larxene reach the conclusion as well.

The Nymph shook her head. "Don't think so. I've been getting cramps, though..."

"Mm-hm," Marluxia rumbled encouragingly as a gentle but hot breeze stroked their bodies.

"Marluxia," Larxene said sternly, "all I can think of is a stomach flu! What else could it possibly be?"

"Larxene," Marluxia said with patience and gentleness. "Think. Who are you in love with?"

"That's a stupid question," Larxene said, screwing up her face in confusion. "Axel. Why?"

"Because... put two and two together, Larx." As a small hint, he tenderly poked her stomach.

There were a lot of things Marluxia had seen, in his Somebody life and his Nobody life, as well as this life. One of the things he hadn't seen but had now seen was an utterly clueless Larxene. After an awkward silence on his part, Marluxia sighed and pulled Larxene into a hug. "Larxene, fine, I'll spell it out for you."

"What are we spelling?" she asked as a way of telling him to tell her what was going on.

"You're with child."

There was a stretched and exaggerated silence, until--

_**"WHAT THE SHIT?!"****

* * *

**_**A/N: I can see guards chasing them and trying to charge them with disturbing the peace now...**

**Anyway, sorry if things seem slow. It'll get better, I promise!**


	15. Of Rebels And Packs

Creena swished her thick tail back and forth, smiling tenderly at her brother, who was trying to pounce on the appendage. His green eyes were alight with determination and stubbornness; good, at least he didn't give up that easily. She had just come back with the news to Stok about their rendezvous with the Organization; the Beta was pleased and had left to spread this information to his rebels. Now Creena was in her room, playing with Jink, awaiting her mate's return.

"Creena," Jink yipped, "when are you going to take me out to a hunt? I'm SO ready for one!"

Creena smiled. Cubs at the age of eight or nine were deemed ready for their assessment hunt, to see where their instinctive skills lie. Usually a family member and a Beta -in rare cases an Alpha or both- would watch the cub's progress. "Soon enough," the panther responded. "But it might be delayed due to what's been going on lately."

"You mean the rebellion?"

Creena's whiskers twitched noticeably. "Who told you...?" she asked anxiously. She had not intended to tell her little brother so soon, not when the rebellion wasn't going to take place for sure.

"Stok told me," Jink announced, sitting on his auburn haunches. "He said he felt that I should know, since you're involved in it." He tilted his head. "How come you didn't tell me about it?" the young kit asked, allowing an edge of curiousity and hurt to creep into his voice.

Creena sighed empathetically. "I was planning to tell you when I knew _for sure_ that we were going to have a rebellion."

"Oh," Jink breathed. "And...Stok also told me why you're having it..."

Creena's breath hitched in her throat. "Yeah...?"

Jink nodded. "He told me everything," he said calmly. He padded up and sat beside Creena, nuzzling her flank. "You already talked to...that woman, right? The Mistress Of Lightning?" Since hearing the story of Bellacruxia's battle against who Creena knew to be Larxene, the Savage Nymph had been known among the Pack as the Mistress Of Lightning, having no knowledge of her name or title. Creena knew that this would only instill fear in the Pack if they only knew Larxene by that name, and, driven by blind devotion and service to the Alphas and the Pack, they would be frightened with paranoia. In turn, it could either turn some into fleeing, or in fact make them as strong as a cornered beast who had no intention of being captured or killed.

Clever but risky, if Bellacruxia had deemed Larxene this title for the Pack to hear.

"The _'Mistress Of Lightning'_," Creena began, smiling, "is somewhat different from what the Pack makes her out to be. She is a strong and honorable woman who is only keeping Strafe because she knows that he cannot return to the Pack without him not wanting to. You know he was being abused, Jink. That's why she doesn't want him returning."

Jink looked up at her, green sympathy glowing in his eyes for his friend. "Yeah..."

"In the time I've known her so far," Creena said, looking out the open window to see the red-orange sunset, "I've realized that she wants nothing but to protect him and keep him out of his mother's grasp."

"Does she love Strafe, then?" Jink asked, still looking up at Creena.

"Of course she does," Creena answered. "With a mother's love that Bellacruxia could never muster." _And that is why, Bellacruxia,_ Creena growled inside her head, _you will fall before Larxene.

* * *

_Larxene swallowed nervously as she looked to the side at Axel. Ever since hearing last night that she was expecting, she had not once mentioned a sliver of this fact to Axel. There was no time to tell him right now, anyway; she was beside Marluxia and Axel, walking through the Second District toward the gate to the Third District with the rest of the Organization.

"Are you all right?" Marluxia whispered in her ear. When Larxene nodded dumbly, the Assassin replied, "I'm guessing you haven't told Axel yet?" She shook her head this time. "Sooner or later," Marluxia pressed gently, "he's going to find out. Whether it be if you tell him, or if he sees your stomach when it starts to show. I say it's better for you to tell him."

Larxene slowed her pace until both she and Marluxia were at the back of the group. "I know, I know," she groaned quietly. "But I'm just...just..."

"Scared? Nervous?"

"I don't know...," the Nymph answered. "I just don't know what he'll think... After all I said about not liking children, here I am, pregnant..."

Marluxia stroked her blond hair soothingly. "You fell for Strafe, didn't you?" Before Larxene could answer, the Graceful Assassin went on. "And I seem to recall you telling me, two years ago, that Axel had thought of having children."

Larxene blushed. She, too, recalled that memory, as well as how awkward she had felt. "Well, yeah..." She leaned her head on Marluxia's shoulder and continued walking. "So you think he'll be...you know..."

"Of course," Marluxia assured, smiling. "Besides, fear never got anyone anywhere. I say, after this meeting, you tell him."

"Right. Sure..."

* * *

Axel had no idea how many rebels this Stok would gather; the shapeshifters nearly filled the whole plaza. He glanced sideways at Larxene, and relaxed when he saw on her face a stolid and determined expression. However, he became puzzled when she looked at him, for as soon as she did, her eyes looked worried and anxious... He felt a pressing need to go to her, to hold her. He did so behind the other members, as she was in the back of the group still; Marluxia went on ahead to supposedly give them a quick piece of alone time. 

"If you're worried about how this rebellion will go," Axel soothed, embracing her gently, "just know that I'll be beside you the whole time."

Larxene shook her head and burrowed deeper into his chest. "It's...not that," she whispered in broken tones. Axel thought that she was unsure of herself.

"Then, what is it?" Axel asked softly, looking down at her.

Just then, before Larxene could even open her mouth, a howl rang out around the plaza. She disengaged herself from her lover and, wearing once more her hard and determined expression, the Savage Nymph sauntered toward the farthest wall of the plaza, where a man with mud-brown hair to his shoulders was watching her cross. The wolves and panthers warily parted to let her pass through, to the other side.

_Such symbolism!_ Zexion awed. _An unpredictable force such as them, parting to let their savior pass through unharmed! Who else has done something like that completely unscathed? _

Larxene had by now reached the Beta, who bowed slightly in greeting. Creena, beside him in her human skin as well, blinked encouragingly at Larxene. The Nymph glanced at the woman, and for the first time, noticed her stomach, which was beginning to swell._ She's pregnant, too!_ Larxene thought fleetingly before facing Stok once more.

The Beta held out his hand to shake, and when Larxene indeed shook it, he said, "Greetings, Larxene. Creena has told me of you."

"Did she?" Larxene answered, glancing once more at Creena, with a look that said, _How MUCH did she tell you of me? _Of course, Larxene was not referring to her own pregnancy, but the Nymph couldn't help but think that thought in her head.

Stok simply nodded and said, "I'm sure she's told you why we need you here?"

"Yes. And although I'd've thought that my own leader should be speaking here, it appears that you want me to speak on my group's behalf."

"It is the best way for this rebellion to work," Stok persuaded uneasily. "I am not a leader, either. But here I am." Then, "Are you ready?"

"If I wasn't," Larxene said tartly, "then I would've had you speak first." At first Stok looked confused, but his expression turned to one of slight surprise when the Savage Nymph stepped forward. Her clear voice rang out, sure and steadfast, into the filled plaza.

"To start things off," the Savage Nymph began, "I would like to see your human skins. In this rebellion, I would like to see what you look like. We wouldn't want my own members accidentally attacking a rebel, now would we?" She looked to Zexion briefly, as both knew the other reason for this: the Cloaked Schemer had a supreme photographic memory, and would be able to tell who was who if anything went wrong. Sure, he had his keen sense of smell, but there were too many Santors, and it was a little hard on his nose to properly distinguish them all by simply scent.

The reason that was spoken aloud by Larxene seemed reasonable enough to the shapeshifters; they began their quick metamorphosis, and soon the plaza was now filled with humans: men and woman and even teens.

Larxene bowed her head while Zexion, standing near the Nymph, surveyed and studied them all. "Thank you," she said. "Now, as you all know, I am indeed the one who fought and defeated your Alpha female." She was not boasting; merely stating. "And because of this, Stok and Creena suggested bringing me, as well as the rest of the Organization, into this rebellion for help. And I must say that I had no intention of helping, BUT, seeing as how this in turn affects your Cub Prince, I have agreed to help." She turned to the Organization. "Axel," she called out, "will you bring me the kid?"

The pyro nodded, turned to dive into the mass of black coats, and reappeared almost instantly with the said Cub Prince. Strafe had been brought along, by Vexen's suggestion, because it would ease the Pack's suspicions that the Organization was holding the boy prisoner. It was a risky proposition, but Larxene knew that he would be in no real danger so long as she was watching... ...

Strafe stood beside Larxene trustingly, holding her hand lightly. "I have brought Strafe because I want you all to know that I am not keeping him against his will. In fact, I will let him speak for himself if he wishes to." She crouched beside Strafe; the boy was smiling shyly at her, his blue eyes loving and trusting. "If there's anything, _anything,_ you want to say to the Pack," Larxene whispered, "go ahead and say it."

Stok and Creena were the only ones to hear Larxene, as the Nymph had planned that, and realized that they could not fathom how much she loved this child. Much more than Bellacruxia, at least, was all they could understand.

Strafe went to grab Larxene's hand, but the Nymph smiled sadly and patted his head. "We can't have that, kid," she said soothingly. "What kind of speaker would you be if all the Pack sees is a boy holding someone's hand?"

"I _am_ a boy," Strafe said.

"You get my point," Larxene said flatly.

Strafe grinned before hugging Larxene tightly. Larxene couldn't hold back a soft but almost silent gasp; in that single gesture Larxene felt all the love and trust this boy had for her flow into her body. In that instant, she felt a white-hot pain of her own course through her, like a river rushing through a broken dam. It was such an intense feeling... Larxene's vision behind her closed eyelids was blood-red, with a tearing sensation through her being like one of anger... anger for whoever dared to bring this child harm. It seemed to shake her whole mentality to the point where she almost thought that Strafe was in actual peril. The Savage Nymph knew she experiencing a mother's fierce love for her child, no denying it.

Though the boy's hug lasted for about only a second or two, Larxene felt like an eternity had passed. It took all her willpower to stop from shaking from the feel of it all. Containing herself, she rose with liquid grace behind Strafe, who stepped forward to speak.

"I haven't seen you guys in a long time," he said, holding a folded hand to his chest. "But I want you to know I'm fine. The_...Orderzation_ is really good to me. Especially..._Larxene._" He turned his head and smiled at his mother-figure, who simply blinked in surprise. Strafe continued. "She and _Axel _were really, really good to me. They took me to their big castle and cared for me there. They let me sleep in their bed, too. Though _Larxene_ sleeps on the floor when I sleep in her's."

Axel couldn't help a tiny snicker that only Xaldin, who was beside him, heard. The Whirlwind Lancer elbowed the pyro sharply in the ribs.

"And," Strafe spoke, "they fed me. And they protected me when some of the Pack came for me."

A woman spoke out from among the rebels. "Strafe," she called, "why don't you want to return and take your place as the next heir to the Santor line?"

Larxene's breath hitched.

Strafe stomped his foot angrily. "Because that lady's MEAN and HURTFUL to me!"

There was the tiniest ripple among the Pack; only a select few knew about Strafe's treatment by Bellacruxia, what was considered "love-bites" and "punishment out of love". The ones who knew were Stok, who told Creena, who told Jink. The other who knew was Strafe's father, Ranik, but where he was, not even Stok knew... ... ...

Another rebel, this time a male, said, "Lady Bellacruxia has been harming you, Strafe?"

"Yes!" Strafe yelled, clenching his fists tightly at his sides. "I don't wanna go back cuz of HER! She's not my mommy!" He pointed to Larxene. _"THAT'S my real mommy!"_

Larxene couldn't hold back the heated flush to her pale cheeks, nor could she hold back from widening her eyes.

The Pack seemed equally surprised. But Strafe went on. "I know... I know my responsibilities and my duty... But that lady... I won't come back until something is done about her!" He couldn't hold back a choked sob, in which he turned to wipe his eyes with the sleeve of his red sweater.

Meytha and Demyx bounded forward to comfort Strafe on either side of him, and the two eventually led him back toward Axel, who picked him up and stroked his sand-blond hair.

Stok finally went forward for his turn to speak. "I should think that Strafe's speech is enough to sway you into agreeing that this Pack must be righted! Bellacruxia has corrupted the core of the Pack! She has influenced us into tarnishing our pride, our honor, our morals! Everything! She has tricked us into no longer thinking for ourselves! We MUST act!"

A low caterwaul was beginning to rumble in the Pack at Stok's words. This time, Larxene went forward, her voice growing powerful, gaining a rallying edge.

_"We shall ALL fight for the good of the Pack! We shall ALL fight for your future generations! We shall ALL fight for your children now!"_

The rebels exploded in howls, yowls, and caterwauls, everyone taken up on the Mistress Of Lightning's words. The Organization looked at Larxene: Xemnas's, Zexion's, Axel's, and Marluxia's eyes were full of pride; Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaeus saw her with new respect; Demyx, Luxord, and Meytha smiled at her with admiration.

It was no question when it came to a rebel leader to represent the Organization.

Suddenly, a high-pitched yowling screeched through the plaza, and a young boy was running toward Creena, his auburn bangs in his face. He was panting profusely, and his green eyes were wide with distress.

"Jink?!" Creena exclaimed, taking his shoulders. "I thought I told you to wait back at our room!"

Jink panted as everyone tried to gather around him, interested and sensing his extreme agitation. _"BELLACRUXIA!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs. _"She's coming! Her and other members of the Pack!"_

Larxene and the Organization looked, dumbfounded, at the boy. Then Larxene's fingers instinctively flexed dangerously, and her kunai bounded eagerly to her. A spark of lightning flashed and coiled briefly about her face, letting her know that it was ready to fight for her.

_"What?!" _Stok yelled. "But how could she know where we're meeting?! _Who told her?!"_

Before the Beta could raise his head for accusation, Jink whimpered shamefully, "I did..."

"Jink..." Creena breathed. "How could--"

"I didn't WANT to!" Jink argued weakly. "Bellacruxia MADE me! She cornered me and made me tell her everything! If not, she'd kill your cubs while they were still in your womb!"

There was a roar of outrage from the rebels, and Creena's eyes widened tremendously. _"How did she know I was pregnant?!"_ she wailed to no one in particular.

"I don't know!" Jink cried. "I guess she figured it out! But Creena, she's coming RIGHT NOW!"

Larxene leaped on the small stand they had been speaking on once more, and at her command, Stok let loose an ear-splitting howl. "SILENCE!" Larxene commanded, and the rebels all looked at her. "If Bellcaruxia wants a fight, then this is our chance to give it to her! She'll not be by herself, so there is a fair fight in this! You will all fight to regain your honor from her!"

"Larxene's right!" Meytha called out, her blood singing. "Now is the time to act!"

"What a pitiful sight."

Creena's blood froze as she and everyone else looked up toward one of the walls surrounding the plaza.

There stood the Queen, her crimson fur standing on end, making her ebony streaks look like razor sharp lightning bolts. This made Larxene almost laugh in a sick way at the sheer irony. Bellacruxia's eyes were deranged, golden lights that blazed with haughtiness and insanity. Behind her, her ranks of shapeshifters were growling on their perches, rooftops and window ledges.

Larxene instinctively moved beside Axel and in front of Strafe.

Bellacruxia's jaws parted, and her high, tinkling laugh grew until it was a sound of derision, the crescendo clutching the hearts of everyone. "GET THEM!" she slavered, spittle flying from her jowls.

Larxene's head whipped behind her as the ranks behind Bellacruxia leapt down. She swore when shapeshifters from every other side came pouring into the plaza.

Jink's warning had come too late.

The rebels were unprepared; that was evident as the Pack tore into them, some falling unconscious, some never to rise again. Her Organization unleashed their respective elements, powers, and weapons, and flew into the fray. Zexion, however, true to his nature but still contributing somehow, took Strafe by his hand and fled around a corner to keep the boy from danger.

Larxene saw Bellacruxia's eyes follow the Cloaked Schemer, and both females rushed toward the place Zexion had taken Strafe. Larxene knew that she could not outrun Bellacruxia in her wolf-skin; thus she commanded her lightning to propel her forward in a leap with a surge. She landed expertly in front of Bellacruxia just as the she-wolf neared the corner.

_"OUT OF MY WAY, MEAT-BAG!"_ Bellacruxia snarled, her eyes wide.

Larxene stood her ground and guarded her front side with her kunai. "What did I tell you would happen the next time you called me _meat-bag_?"

Bellacruxia snarled once more, the awful sound rattling and explosive. She looked more like a rogue than a Queen now. _"LIGHTNING BITCH!"_ she caterwauled. _"I'LL KILL YOU!"_

Larxene charged forward, but Bellacruxia threw caution away completely as she bit at the Savage Nymph's swinging hand. Larxene cried out as she felt needle-sharp teeth rip into her flesh. She stabbed into Bellacruxia's shoulder with her free arm, but the Queen only bit down harder. Her lightning became enraged and pierced the she-wolf's body with indignant force. Bellacruxia cried out in a yelp and dived into a Whirlportal.

Larxene ran forward to dive in, but almost instantly she felt claws rake down her back.

Bellacruxia had pulled another dirty trick out of her bag of dishonor.

Larxene's electricity rammed into Bellacruxia's mouth just as her jaws were about to clamp on the back of Larxene's neck. The she-wolf yelped as Larxene whipped around and slashed across Bellacruxia's chest.

But like a cannonball, Bellacruxia rammed into Larxene's stomach, and the Nymph screamed in agony. The tables turned as a red paw swiped over her doubled-over form, claws scoring across her cheek, sending her to the ground. The blow was so powerful... and Larxene's vision began to blacken...

_This can't be the way..._

_No... I can't die here..._

_This isn't the end..._

_...I have to lead them all..._

_...I'm fighting for my Organization...Axel...my child..._

_Strafe._

The Savage Nymph lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: That was pretty long... But anyway, I have Ranik's appearance already planned out; I didn't forget about him. But heh, stay tuned.**


	16. Finality In The Dungeon

**A/N: All I'm saying is that I once again made up the lyrics in this chapter on the spot. So they're pretty much mine.**

* * *

Someone was singing to her... 

And what singing! She felt as if her whole body was feather-light... as if she could fly and hit the stars! The soft murmuring stroked her ears and caressed her heart. Such a voice could only come from a tormented angel who lamented but carried on with their hope! And oh, the words coming from those enchanted lips...

_"Who are you?  
Such a diamond is not from here  
A diamond in the rough  
A jeweled goddess misplaced in the rogues"_

She knew she was safe, wherever she was. At that moment she knew nothing, only herself and the voice... that beautiful voice that could not _possibly_ belong to a human! She did not even open her eyes, but she felt her head being gently placed in someone's lap... the singer's lap. A hand was stroking her hair in comfort. The voice -a male's, she figured- continued their singing.

_"She must be here for a purpose!  
Too long have we gone  
Painting a dead man's face  
With the blood of innocence"_

He continued to tenderly stroke her hair, until he moved to her cheek. She could feel safe with this man, she just knew it.

_"She has come to take the blindfold  
Off of us who are already blind"_

The rest became soft humming. She finally felt the need to rise when he had finished the angelic tune. When she did, it all came back to Larxene... The rebellion... the ambush... Bellacruxia... Axel...

Strafe...

The Savage Nymph's head snapped up, and she finally became aware of her surroundings: a dark, damp dungeon. She looked left and right, but there was no one else besides her and the stranger. Larxene began to mutter incoherent words frantically, wanting to ask where everyone else was. She stopped babbling however, when the stranger placed his hand on her shoulder again.

"Have peace," he said. "We'll get out of here somehow."

Larxene finally regained proper control of her speech. "Where am I?"

"Bellacruxia's dungeons," came the simple reply. "You were brought in a few hours ago, in which I watched you the whole while."

Larxene grit her teeth together in frustration. "It was all a waste!" she seethed. "That rebellion served only to trap us like sheep for the wolves!" She swung her hand in front of her at an unseen assailant. "We got nowhere! We trapped ourselves!" She turned her head to the stranger. "Who else is here?" she demanded.

The stranger blinked before replying, "When Bellcaruxia threw you in, I heard her say that she wanted the rest of the rebels in the Holding Chamber. That's behind the Santor Castle."

"Why is it called the Holding Chamber, specifically?"

"Because that is where the prisoners wait for their turn to take part in the Blood Match. When the moon is at its fullest, and highest, Bellacruxia releases the prisoners it contains at the time, and the Pack members she selects are to compete and see who can kill the most."

Larxene's breath hitched in her throat. Axel was in there... and the rest of the Organization... Did they know...? "I have to tell them," was all she said before she attempted to portal. However, she found that she was still sitting on the ground beside the stranger; not even so much as a wisp of darkness came at her call. "How...?"

"Did you attempt to portal?" he asked. "Feel your neck."

Larxene did so, and for the first time felt a lightweight collar with a metallic feel to it. "The hell is this?" she said, frustration boiling.

"A collar that suppresses the wearer's abilities," the stranger said sympathetically. "I'm wearing one as well."

"Dammit," the Nymph breathed. "Why are _we_ here then? And not in the Holding Chamber?"

She heard him sigh. "Because Bellacruxia wants to take care of us personally."

"Not very hospitable, if this is how she's going to 'take care' of us," Larxene growled sardonically. "How long have you been here?"

"A few months, since Strafe went missing." His eyes lightened up, and Larxene caught a flash of red in them. "Were you the one who was taking care of him?"

Larxene was temporarily caught off guard, not by the question, but by the fatherly tone in the man's voice. "Are you...?"

He smiled. "Yes. I am Strafe's father as well as the Alpha male of the Pack: Ranik."

* * *

Axel paced like a caged tiger in what little space he had to walk. 

"Stop pacing like that," Demyx said tiredly, sitting in the nearest corner. "It does nothing but tire you out."

Axel once more directed his energy into trying to pry off the strange collar around his neck. The same atrocious thing was around all of the members and rebels, all of whom were divided up into numerous cells. Currently, Axel was in the farthest cell to the left with Demyx, Creena, Meytha, Lexaeus, and two Santor females. "Is there anywhere on this damn thing," Axel growled, "where you can pick it loose? Meytha?"

The girl looked up at the sound of her name; the young girl was an excellent lock picker, gaining and learning this ability during her time as a Traverse Town vagrant. "I tried, already," she sighed. "There's nowhere on that thing where one could pick it loose." She hugged her knees to her chest and allowed Demyx to wrap an arm around her and pull her close.

Spending a certain amount of time in a prison cell for captivity did things to you. You began to lose hope of being rescued if no one else knew about the fact that you were captured. There seemed to be no hope at all for any of them... everything was suppressed, physically and mentally, and it made one think of even praying for death, just to make everything end...

However, suffering was a choice. Everything was. Even the choice to live.

Axel wasn't giving up just yet. He had a sinking feeling that they weren't going to rot in here; oh no, he had a feeling that something horrible and sickly was waiting for them all... The pyromaniac turned to the Santor females. "You're shapeshifters, right?" he asked. When the two nodded shakily. "So therefore your teeth are in good shape, correct?"

"Our's are... at least," one answered, a tall brunette with darker streaks in her hair. "But what are you getting at?"

"I need you to see if you can gnaw off the collar," Axel proposed.

Warily, the Santor woman he had talked to walked over to him. Axel exposed his neck, and Lexaeus immediately went to the pyro's side. The Santor sniffed the collar before trying to place her teeth on it, and from Demyx's angle, the sight looked like she was trying to suck blood from Axel's neck.

After what seemed like a slow eternity, the Santor woman withdrew sadly. "I can't," she whispered. "If I were in my wolf-skin, that thing would've been off already. "I'm sorry..." She hung her head, full of shame.

The pyro put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "It was a long shot, anyway," he reasoned, trying to pry at his collar again. Then another idea swam into the pyro's mind. "Lexaeus," he said. "Can you somehow break it off?"

The Silent Hero blinked, his blue eyes examining the silver contraption. "I might...," he mumbled, and proceeded toward Axel.

* * *

"If you're Ranik," Larxene said, after recovering her breath again, "then why are you here in this place?" 

Ranik hung his head. "Bellacruxia grew paranoid of being overruled by one with equal amount of power in the Pack. She threw me in soon after the search for Strafe began, letting me out every now and then to speak to the Pack."

"But I heard about Ston's death," Larxene argued, "and how Bellacruxia had threatened Creena with death as well if she didn't kill him. She told me you were only upset that you didn't do it yourself!"

Ranik blinked slowly and sadly. "I needed to say it because... because I... There is no reason that justifies that remark..."

"Then why did you say it?" the Savage Nymph growled. "Why did you do all the things I've heard?"

"Because I love her."

Such a simple remark held so much complexity, that Larxene was speechless once more. Shaking her head, she said, "What...?" It was all she could say.

"Bellacruxia wasn't always like this," Ranik said softly. "She was such a strong woman in spirit. I suppose somewhere along the road she began to lose her mind, having it gradually crumble into fragments. To this day, I don't know what caused her to become so..._deranged_. Was it the lust for power? The pride of the Santor line that wanted her to spread it on? What...?"

Larxene's frown began falling, to be replaced by a look of starving curiosity.

Ranik sighed. "To this day, I still love her. Even though the Bellcaruxia I first fell in love with is long gone, lost in the depths of who knows where." He gave a dark chuckle that seemed to be made to mock himself. "I once fooled myself into thinking that the old Bellacruxia was still in there, lost but still with a chance of being rescued. Maybe, she _was _still in there... I just couldn't get there in time..." He gave Larxene such a look of utter despair and self-loathing, that she was taken aback at first.

"I consider myself weak," Ranik growled. "Too weak to move on from her. Too weak to stand up against her. Too weak... too weak..."

_Such an unconditional love,_ Larxene thought briefly. _Such a sad thing that it's wasted..._

"There was nothing you could do, Ranik," Larxene said steadily. "Bellacruxia chose the life she leads, as well as _how_ she leads it. You are not at fault anywhere in Bellacruxia's self-corruption."

For a moment there was the pounding silence, until Ranik finally stood up and gently embraced Larxene, who held back a surprised gasp.

"No words can be spoken for what I feel...," Ranik choked. "But your words..."

There was no time for anything else to occur, for the steel door to the dungeon opened. Now, the dungeon was bathed in not only moonlight from the high window, but also in a yellow artificial light from behind the woman who stood in the threshold. As the door was opening, Ranik had immediately released Larxene, and was standing in front of her in a guarding stance.

"Dear Ranik," the honey-slick voice drawled, "surely you won't stand in the way of your beloved mate?"

Larxene saw Ranik's knees quiver, but for such a minuscule nanosecond that she wasn't sure whether she imagined it or not.

Larxene looked passed the man, and to her shock saw a smaller figure behind Bellacruxia, whose slender hand was holding the boy's wrist in a death-grip. The Savage Nymph bounded forward, but the instant of her sudden rise, her stomach seemed to kick her, with a cramp as an after-effect. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her throat as she doubled-over and held her stomach.

Bellacruxia's golden eyes glittered dangerously. "Another mother-to-_be_, I see?" She cackled. "An Alpha Santor _knows _these things, so don't _try_ denying it!" Strafe began to whimper, but Bellacruxia paid him no heed at all this time. _"Lightning bitch,"_ she growled, "I will kill you _slowly_, and with as_ much_ pain that I can _muster._ So much, indeed, that you'll be _begging for death!_ And even_ then_ you'll receive your sufferings all the _more!"_

The deranged woman went all the way into the dungeon, swinging Strafe into a pile of coarse hay. Standing face-to-face with her mate, she growled, "Move it, Ranik."

The Alpha male only returned her hard stare. Bellacruxia gave a haughty scoff and, quick as a flash, scraped Ranik's face with her nails; the Alpha staggered, and suddenly Bellacruxia was upon him in her wolf-skin, snarling and tearing. Larxene could only breathe heavily as she tried crossing the dungeon to Strafe, who lay crying in the hay. Just as she was about to take Strafe and flee out the open door, Larxene felt a hand grab the back of her neck and fling her into the nearest corner, where her head made jarring impact against the stone wall.

Bellacruxia snarled in her face, ivory teeth dark with blood. Larxene allowed herself a glance to the center of the dungeon; there lay Ranik, bleeding and still, but she could tell he was barely alive.

"I'll kill you, _too_," Bellacruxia whispered, licking the tip of Larxene's nose. "But not now. _However_," she laughed, the sound vibrating in her chest, "I _will _take another life tonight." She parted her jaws, blood and saliva connecting from upper teeth to lower teeth.

Larxene was panting and growing weak, feeling her fatigue catching up with her once more. _"Red bitch...,"_ she growled.

The Nymph felt a clawed clout score across her head, and she felt blood trickling in rivulets down the side.

Bellacruxia growled at Larxene's stomach, and Larxene instantly caught the message.

_NO!_ she screamed inside. She fought herself to gain strength, but she just... couldn't...

"Oh yes," Bellacruxia growled sadistically. "I'll take your _mate._ I'll take your _friends._ _I'll take everything away from you._ And I'll start... with your _unborn CHILD!"_

"NO!" Larxene screamed angrily, trying to move. _"Try it and I'll slaughter you!"_

Bellacruxia's snarl exploded from her throat with finality. She swung a massive paw across Larxene's head again, stunning the Nymph.

The insane she-wolf took her opportunity the instant she saw it. Her jaws parted as wide as they could go, and with a roar that shook Larxene's very world, the Queen flew forward.

The scream that followed could have made the very stars shake.

* * *

**A/N: Saying nothing.**


	17. Setting The Stage

Axel ran to the front of the cells, where he could see all the confinements on either side. His collar had broken, thanks to Lexaeus; the Silent Hero had then broken the collars of the Santor females in his and Axel's cell. The females were then able to shift -one a wolf, the other a panther- and help break the collars with their teeth. Soon, Lexaeus was able to destroy the cell doors, as they were nothing but iron bars, and everyone was being freed at a rapid rate.

"Nice," he said when everyone had gathered in front of him. "Now then," he began, "is there anyone missing?"

There was a mutter among the rebel pack, but then Meytha came toward Axel, Demyx behind her. The young girl had an extremely agitated expression on her face. "Larxene isn't here," she said, her dark green eyes glittering.

"What?" Axel said, disbelief evident in his emerald eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Meytha replied. "We checked every cell, and when we didn't find her, we assumed that she must already be up here!"

"Lexaeus!" Axel called. When he had the man's attention, the pyro asked urgently, "Did you see Larxene anywhere in the cells?"

The Silent Hero shook his head, his blue eyes betraying the worry for his missing comrade now.

"Dammit!" Axel breathed. "Has anyone seen Larxene?!"

A surprised murmuring ghosted through the crowd as they learned of the Nymph's absence. Marluxia came up through the crowd and up to Axel. "She's not here?!" he growled. He turned toward the crowd. _"Where is she?!"_

Stok came forward, a nervous Creena in tow, who in turn had Jink by her side. "I think I may know where Bellacruxia has taken her...," the Beta said solemnly.

_"Where?!"_ Marluxia demanded, summoning his scythe. Swinging the massive weapon down to slice through air, he snarled, _"If Bellacruxia has done anything to her, I'll_ _THROTTLE the bitch!" _Besides Larxene herself, Marluxia was the only one who knew that the Nymph was with child, and that knowledge only made him more protective of her in this peril. His loyalty, to the woman who was a little sister to him, would carry him through the bloodiest trials.

"Marluxia, calm down!" Meytha yelled, jumping in front of the enraged man. "Save the threats for Bellacruxia when we DO find her! Stok," she addressed, "where do you think Bellacruxia might have taken Larxene?"

Taking a deep breath, Stok answered, "She may have taken Larxene to her personal Dungeon. The prisoners there are ones Bellacruxia wishes to take care of personally..."

"Can you show us where it is?" Axel asked gruffly. A stray ember licked its face, and Axel understood its message: it was apologizing to its master for not being able to help due to the suppression, and that it was eager to help him in recovering that who was dearest to him.

Stok nodded. "Yes. But we must hurry if we are to make it out of here before the full moon is at its highest." Upon meeting Axel's puzzled expression, the Beta quickly explained the Blood Match, an event that Bellacruxia herself introduced. "If we don't get out of here quickly, we'll be caught by the Pack, and they'll replace our broken collars. They'll throw us into the Arena, and we'll be as good as dead," Stok finished grimly.

Zexion stepped forward. "Then let's get going," he said, a hint of urgency in his tone. For once, his visible eye swirled with guilt: he blamed himself for Larxene and Strafe's capture. "Who knows what Bellacruxia is doing to Larxene if she too has a collar on."

"Bellacruxia is with Larxene?" Axel asked, agitation creeping along his back in the form of fire.

Zexion nodded quickly. "I can smell them together..."

Instantly Stok opened a Whirlportal, then another. Pointing to the first, he said, "This one will lead you to the outside of the Santor Castle, in the Meadow of the Moon. The rebels are to go there until we return. I, Axel, Zexion, and Marluxia will go to Bellacruxia's Dungeon. All clear and understood?" he looked at Creena, and both could see each other's worry reflected in their eyes. The Beta was shocked at first to learn that his mate was pregnant, upon hearing it from Jink's outburst at the rebel meeting, and it only made him want to put her out of harm's way even more.

"Let's go," he said as the Santor rebels and Organization members made their way to their designated portals.

* * *

Larxene was still on the floor, gasping, unable to believe the sight before her. 

It wasn't Larxene that had screamed.

It was Bellacruxia.

Strafe hung from her neck, growling oh so savagely for such a pup his age. The young boy had finally shifted for the first time in his life, a wolf just like his mother and possibly his father. His razor-yellow fur was spiked with animosity, his front paws on his mother, black claws digging into her hide. Bellacruxia's golden eyes were wide as saucers, her jaws still agape with a now-silent scream. Blood oozed from the wound sluggishly like tar.

Strafe had clamped his jaws right on her throat.

Bellacruxia's limbs began to shake until finally there was heard a rattling of breath, and Bellacruxia collapsed on her side. Strafe growled before letting go, licking his lips to clear up the mess on his muzzle. He turned to Larxene, his eyes turning gentle and loving to the woman and unborn child he protected. "Are you okay?" he whimpered.

"Of course," Larxene breathed, exhausted. With her powers suppressed, Larxene could feel the other half of her strength almost gone.

Strafe must have also sensed this, for he went up to the Nymph and began chewing around Larxene's collar until it finally gave way and broke. The Savage Nymph felt her electricity pumping and racing inside her once more, and she felt renewed energy in her being.

Larxene gently rubbed her throat, which she felt might be chafing, until she saw Strafe padding cautiously toward his fallen father. Shakily, the pup nosed Ranik's head, uttering encouraging whimpers for his father to get up. Larxene found the scene almost heartbreaking, even for _her_. Shakily, she managed to rise and kneel back down next to Strafe, who was still in his wolf-skin.

"Kid," Larxene murmured, "I don't think your father--"

She cut herself off when she heard a strangled grunt at her feet. Ranik had lifted his head and was trying hard to lift the rest of himself off the cold Dungeon floor. "So you _are_ alive, still," Larxene said, her head descending to meet eye level with the Alpha.

"Barely," Ranik rasped. "Bellacruxia..."

"Is dead." The flat reply came so easily from Larxene's lips.

Instantly Ranik's head whipped to the body, and blood flew from his lips at the turn. He took in the matted throat fur dark with blood, then his gaze traveled to Strafe. At the sight of his son in his wolf-skin for the first time, Ranik tiredly embraced the boy. "You've... You've finally shifted!" Ranik cried, his voice jubilant but cracked.

"Larxene and her baby were in danger...," Strafe simply said, humility making him meek. "That lady said she was going to kill Larxene's baby... then Larxene's mate... then Larxene's friends..."

Ranik nodded at everything sadly. "You did the right thing, Strafe. I've never been more proud of you..." He hugged his wolf son and stroked his yellow fur lovingly.

"I'd absolutely _hate _breaking up this moment," a new voice broke in from behind, "but we gotta get outta here, remember?"

Larxene had whipped around, but her heart skipped a beat and flew to her throat when she saw that it was Axel who had spoken. Stok, Marluxia, and even Zexion were behind the pyro, and Larxene could still see the faint wisps of the Whirlportal they had taken. "You okay?" Axel asked tenderly.

Larxene nearly sprinted up to her lover, kissing him roughly on the lips, her body pressed into him, her hands digging into his red hair. At that moment, she never wanted to let him go. However, reason and air finally became apparent, and the Nymph reluctantly let go, looking into Axel's emerald eyes, wanting to tell him so much...

"Is Bellacruxia...?" Zexion let his question hang in the air as he surveyed the bloody floor of the Dungeon where the Pack Queen lay, still and dim.

"Yes, she is," Ranik said softly. "Strafe saved Larxene's life by risking his own." Strafe fidgeted beside his father, obviously not used to this sort of attention.

"Hey!" Axel called out humorously. "Little Strafe finally pulled a wolf out of his hat, eh?" He rubbed behind the pup's ears affectionately before picking him up in his arms. "All right, seriously, let's get outta here, for real."

As Stok opened yet another Whirlportal, Zexion caught Larxene's arm and spoke softly to her. "Did she... hurt you at all...?"

"I'm fine," Larxene answered awkwardly, rubbing her dried blood. It wasn't like the Cloaked Schemer to act this way.

Zexion hung his head. "I'm...sorry. I feel that it's my fault you were in here in the first place. Bellacruxia caught me before I could portal somewhere safe for the kid."

"Oh, believe me," Larxene said, facing him as he looked back up, "if I wasn't thrown in here, we wouldn't have found and learned the truth about Ranik, and Strafe still wouldn't have shifted yet. So don't beat yourself up, Zex." She winked, an old Nobody habit of hers to him. The Schemer visited old habits by smirking at her.

* * *

The Meadow of the Moon was beautiful indeed; bathed in white silver, flowers bloomed and littered the well-nourished ground neatly. It was here that the rebels and the rest of the Organization were awaiting for the others to return. 

Axel was the first to step through the Whirlportal, followed by the rest until finally Ranik was the last to come through. The rebels surrounded the group, and all awaited to here the story of what had happened in the Dungeon, seeing Strafe as a wolf in Axel's arms, and the bloodied Alpha male.

While Ranik tried his best to relay what happened, Larxene felt an urgent tapping on her shoulder. She turned, and Marluxia was already embracing her. Although he had been a part of the group to come and rescue Larxene, only now did he actually get a chance to talk to her.

"Oh, sister," he whispered. "I was so worried about you and infuriated at Bellacruxia for what she might've done to you... _Did_ she do anything to you...?"

"She tried, brother...," Larxene replied quietly, returning his hold. "But the kid... he... saved my life... My life and the life of my child... Bellacruxia is dead, brother. The kid killed her."

Marluxia pulled back to look into Larxene's eyes, and the Nymph could see a twinkle of amusement in his blue eyes. "You know," he said lightly, "now that you say that, it seems to me that it's always the _brats_ that are taking down the bad guys. Don't you think so?"

Larxene was about to laugh when she felt a chill cloak her body. She instantly looked from side to side, not noticing anything abnormal except for a creeping fog rolling in swiftly. But something else was different... something not_ right_... The Meadow suddenly even _smelled _different, and the very air tasted different. "Can you feel that?" she asked Marluxia, but she felt that she didn't have to ask; the Assassin was already extremely wary and analyzing his surroundings as well.

"Yes," he finally said softly. "Be careful... Something's out there."

_Or someONE...,_ Larxene somehow thought.

An earsplitting howl tore through the Meadow, curdling blood and ripping the night sky asunder. It was a bloody cry that snarled for revenge and flesh. The ghostly noise held primitive beauty and savage thirst. It was a deathly song that did not belong in this world, nor any other.

The entire population of the Meadow turned to the terrifying sound.

If there was anything... _anything_... that Larxene learned that night, it was this:

Bellacruxia did not die so easily.

* * *

**A/N: Damn, some people just don't die when you want them to, huh? Anyway, the reason that she's still alive is because, although Strafe DID get her throat, he's too young and too small to completely kill her that way. Plus, although now virtually insane, she still has a scrap of wits about her; she got smart and played dead.**

**Oh and yes, Axel STILL doesn't know about Larx's "condition".**


	18. Unexpected Views To A Death

**A/N: There is a part in this chapter that I believe you wouldn't want to read if you're a little on the squeamish side. I marked it for you guys, so if you don't want to read that part, you'll know exactly where to skip it.**

* * *

Axel couldn't believe his eyes as he stared, stupified, at the blood-red she-wolf with ebony-black streaks. She was supposed to be dead! Yet here she was, stalking into the Meadow! Instinctively he stepped closer to Larxene; he still remembered what he had promised himself: that he'd show her he wouldn't do the same thing this rebellion around. He'd die for her if that meant she would live.

Bellacruxia snarled, the sound grating loudly in her throat. _"Where is the lightning bitch?!"_ she roared, swinging her head from side to side, spittle flying to and fro. _"I'll kill you_ _all, you traitors!"_

Jink, beside Creena, bared his teeth and growled, shifting into an auburn panther, barely coming to his sister's knees. "That won't happen because LARXENE will beat you again!"

Bellacruxia's head swung to the young kit. "How about I bite your muzzle off, you little_ shit_?" she said, her voice growing high-pitched. "Won't be talking much _then,_ _will you?!"_

"You'll do NO such thing!" Creena shot back, stepping in front of her younger brother, whose fur was bristling.

Bellacruxia snapped the air with her teeth, and before anyone knew what was happening she shot forward with speed to match Larxene's own.

The she-wolf swerved to her left, confusing those who were nearby. She flew back with a quick leap, and just before her jaws could clamp on Creena's belly, Bellacruxia was hurled back, blood trailing from her muzzle. The Queen hit the ground with a grunt.

Larxene was in front of Creena, kunai glistening with blood in the moonlight. She felt Axel beside her, as well as Marluxia. The Savage Nymph walked toward Bellacruxia as she was staggering up angrily. "I told you that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you," Larxene hissed. Bellacruxia looked up and snarled at her, her pupils shrinking as her eyes stretched wide in derision. "I'm holding myself up to that."

Larxene swung as though her arm could not bend, and made jarring impact with Bellacruxia's face. The wolf howled in agony as Larxene slashed at Bellacruxia's muzzle, creating lacerations and gauges.

The rebels stepped back and now formed a ring around the Meadow, not interfering. This was a fight between Larxene and Bellacruxia, and they knew it; the rest of the Organization knew this as well, and they mingled with the rebels. Axel and Marluxia fidgeted nervously, neither wanting the worst to occur. Strafe, holding Ranik's hand, bit his lip as he watched his mothers fight to the death.

Larxene smashed her knife into Bellacruxia's side, and the Queen snarled and yelped in high, angry octaves. Finally, she sprinted away from Larxene, and began changing quickly. Immediately Larxene knew she would have to fight Bellacruxia's Half form; that monstrous wolf-human skin the Nymph had fought in the alley, seemingly so long ago.

The metamorphosis came quickly, and Bellacruxia lumbered toward Larxene again, the snarling causing saliva to ooze down. With a clawed hand, the Queen swung down and barely missed Larxene's darting form. The Savage Nymph came back, coming up with explosive grace to slit Bellacruxia's belly. Howling in pain, Bellacruxia slammed her furred fists down on Larxene's shoulders, and the Nymph tumbled down.

"Come on...!" Axel whispered harshly, his fists clenched tightly together. "Don't die on me, Larxene..._please_."

Marluxia, beside him, watched the two women with painful intensity. _Remember all who you are fighting for, beloved sister..._

Larxene shot up, as if she were never struck, and rammed into Bellacruxia's stomach as electricity poured into the wounds, just like before. Oddly enough, Larxene figured Bellacruxia must have been quite the soprano singer, upon hearing the high yowls of pain coming from her now.

The one-on-one fight would have continued, but suddenly there came from the direction of the Santor Castle a chorus of angry howling and yowling. Everyone turned to the noise, and realized that members of the Pack were racing toward the fight.

_This isn't good!_ Zexion thought nervously as he fidgeted beside Vexen. _We won't be able to tell if they're enemies or not!_

But enemies or not, Bellacruxia took this opportunity to swat at a distracted Larxene. The Savage Nymph cried out, mentally cursing herself for being so stupid as to be distracted from one of the fights of her life like that.

Bellacruxia was about to be upon her, when a furious whirl of cherry blossom petals obscured her view of the Nymph. When she could see properly, Bellacruxia was facing Marluxia, whose scythe glittered dangerously in the moonlight as, all around, the Santor clan rushed amongst them. Larxene couldn't tell who were rebels, who were Bellacruxia's supporters, or who were just neutral.

She held herself suddenly as a small cramp began manifesting itself in her stomach. _Not now, come on!_ she cried in her head. _If we die, the first thing I do when you're born is whoop your ass! _Of course she was near dilirium for a breif moment, but she quickly collected herself as Axel rushed to her, seeing her still on the floor.

"Larxene! Get up already!" He hauled her up, and Larxene leaned in on him, holding her stomach. "You okay? Did she wound you in your stomach?"

Larxene shook her head, saying, "If we get out of this, I'll tell you."

Now, Axel wasn't stupid; he just still hadn't figured it out. Blinking, he took her shoulders. "Marluxia's taking Bellacruxia."

_"He's what?!"_ Larxene yelped indignantly, turning to face the Graceful Assassin and the Queen. Bellacruxia's claws were already locked into Marluxia's scythe, and Larxene could see that half of the weapon was already dark with blood. Whose blood, though, she didn't dare fathom. _"Marluxia!"_ she called._ "Damn you! Get out of there!"_ She tried running to him, but she felt Axel hold her arms tightly, restraining her. _"Let me go, Axel!"_ she ordered harshly, squirming. _"I won't let him fight MY battles and possibly die in them!"_

"Larxene, listen to me!" Axel cried, trying to hold her still, and hoping she wouldn't shock him. "This is _his_ choice! He wanted to protect you!" _I do, too,_ Axel thought silently._ I_ _just wish it were ME there, fighting Bellacruxia, and not Larxene's brother-figure._

_"Damn you!" _Larxene screeched to no one in particular.

Marluxia, meanwhile, swung his scythe upward, slicing up Bellacruxia's stomach once more. She howled again, and ripped her claws across Marluxia's chest, fabric and skin torn. He grunted loudly, but stood his ground, prepared to deal some heavy damage to this beast who brought forth so much trouble.

The Graceful Assassin swung down powerfully for the final blow, blood spewing forth onto his face.

But he realized that it wasn't Bellacruxia's blood.

Ranik had shielded Bellacruxia, holding her form with his own human-wolf skin. Marluxia had completely sliced down the spine, and the Alpha male was barely standing; indeed, his only means of support was by holding on to Bellacruxia herself. The clearing gradually fell silent quickly, all eyes trying to perceive the sight before them in the center of the Meadow.

Bellacruxia growled. "Ranik," she spat, "you are a fool even _now_!" Yet she did not shake him off.

"Perhaps I_ am_ a fool, love," he croaked, staring straight into her eyes and nowhere else. "But I could not just stand by and let you be killed, despite everything you've done. I love you too much."

Bellacruxia's eyes widened and wavered dangerously. The look in Ranik's eyes never left her as he let out a last rattled breath in the form of:

_"This is necessary if things are to go in everyone's best interest."_

Ranik's eyes closed slowly, and his form slumped in Bellacruxia's arms, which had found their way around her mate. Her eyes were wide, deranged... and pained.

Marluxia backed up quietly, stunned. Yet in the back of his mind, he knew he was no longer required to fight. Nor anyone, for that matter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Creena, holding Jink; Stok, who was rubbing the kit's head; Strafe, who had run to Axel and Larxene, and was now nuzzling the Nymph, crying. Marluxia stood rooted to his spot and stared now at Bellacruxia, waiting.

Bellacruxia was holding her mate still, though her arms slumped, and thus so did the bleeding body. Dumbly, she shook the body somewhat, as if trying to wake someone from sleep. When she received no response, she dropped him as if he were a virus made flesh. Bellacruxia let loose an eerie noise that was between a screech and a howl, long and haunting.

Larxene shivered at the sound, unable to suppress the shuddering movement.

Bellacruxia had tossed her head high into the air, stretching her neck out as long as it could go, as if trying to bite the moon itself. Her howl of anguish rang on until she was out of breath. Her next actions stunned and surprised everyone into paralysis and silence.

**xxxxxx -not for the squeamish- xxxxx**

Bellacruxia made use of her gigantic clawed hands, and tore into her own throat mercilessly and unceasingly. Blood spurted and gushed from her throat, and she howled in pain and torment once more, yet still tearing herself asunder. She ripped out her esophagus, and Larxene was sure she saw the jugular vein somewhere in that paw. Bellacruxia tore into her wrists next, biting and gnashing together everything inside. She splintered her bones there and, using her one good hand, cupped her throat once more with her rapidly diminishing strength. Grounding into her flesh, she completely tore out her throat by her clawed hand.

**xxxxx -end of gory part- xxxxx**

Bellacruxia fell back, landing heavily on her back, blood pooling freely around her horribly maimed body.

Larxene could only stare at the body. Bellacruxia's sudden suicide had thrown her into unexpected disarray, yet she could not explain it. How ironic that Bellacruxia herself ended her own life after all this. Larxene had always thought that it would be her, or even Ranik, or -for a split moment- Marluxia, but never _Bellacruxia herself. _Larxene stepped forward.

It had happened so fast, yet at the same time so slow... All that had happened... had led up to this final moment. And it had gone like _this_... What was Bellacruxia experiencing in her last moments as she tore into herself? Did she feel regeret as her mate died in her arms for her? Anguish at his loss? Or did she realize that all was lost? Lost from the beginning when she took action in trying to find Strafe? _What?_

Larxene's head was numb for a while, upon looking at the two bodies, and she only then realized how the bodies fell together in place.

Bellacruxia had collapsed onto Ranik's stretched out arm, their bodies still mates.

* * *

**A/N: Almost done, sadly. As I was writing Bellacruxia's suicide scene, I realize that I understood her in the beginning. But as she began showing more of her insanity, I realized that it was harder to get into her head... Creepy, huh? But now I'm obsessed... HOW eaxctly did her mind slip into insanity? **


	19. An End And A Beginning

The fire was reflected in her eyes, creating the image of burning oceans there. She continued staring into the massive fire in the center of one of the castle plazas; apparently it was a place for these specific rituals. Her leader was beside her, his arms crossed behind his back, his orange eyes also reflecting the blazing bonfire. It was a while before he spoke, as his attention was focused on the wolves and panthers that were slowly circling the fire and the two burning bodies within. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

"Have you thought about what this was all for, Larxene?"

Larxene gave a start, unprepared for the question itself. "I..." She looked to the side at him. "This was to... protect Strafe, and ensure his safety."

"Was that all?"

Larxene continued to look at him as the wolves howled softly. "No, it wasn't," she answered finally. "It was because no one here was going to change the Pack. If we hadn't interfered, the Pack would have continued going on the way they were. If we just stood by and let things go by with Bellacruxia, what would we be?" Another thought struck her. "So did we do this to keep_ our_ honor? Were we being selfish? Seeing this opportunity and taking it to benefit _ourselves?"_

Xemnas smiled at her. "It depends on how you look at it," he rumbled. "Why did _you _help them?"

"I helped them because they needed it!" Larxene said to her leader. "I told you before: I was going to protect that kid from Bellacruxia. As a result, I realized that the Pack would need help, too, if Strafe were to ever be safe from Bellacruxia. I did it..." Larxene took a shaky breath. "...I did it out of _love_..."

Xemnas smiled at her this time, pride as well as firelight dancing in his eyes. "You've grown up so much, Larxene," he said softly as the panthers began yowling, quiet and mournful. "I remember you well in our time in the realm of the living, and in the past few years you've changed. As I recall those years, I can see the gradual change in you. I'm proud that it's for the better."

Larxene was taken aback by her Superior's praise toward her. "I didn't change all on my own," she murmured. "I had a few triggers..." And with that she looked wispily at Axel, who was talking quietly to Stok a few paces away, and Strafe, who was holding the Beta's hand. The boy's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Xemnas followed her gaze, then returned his own to the Nymph. "And it all started with Axel's arrival into this realm," he said.

Larxene looked to him. "No," she said quietly. "I believe it started from when we first met. Fate and destiny be damned, though; things all just led up to everything else. You're right, though: Axel's arrival, and the repossession of our hearts, helped me change and mature from what I was."

"And what were you?" Xemnas asked, like a mentor to a student.

Larxene grinned. "A selfish bitch with a big mouth who'd lynch little children on her _good _days."

Xemnas, despite himself, chuckled warmly.

The slow and mournful calls of the panthers and wolves rose with the smoke, melting into the dying night, the fading moon receiving even the faintest flicker of flame and the tiniest trickle of smoke, as the rosy pink of dawn approached.

* * *

"Hey, kid," Larxene called as she kneeled in front of him. "So...this is it, huh?" 

Strafe looked at her solemnly. "I gotta stay here," he said to her. "Stok's gonna teach me, so when I can lead the Pack I'll be able to do it right." In the meantime, Stok -being a Beta- would lead the Pack until Strafe was of proper age.

Larxene nodded curtly. "You're right," she murmured. "You can't run from your responsibilities. This is your duty, and it lies with the Pack." She ruffled his sandy blond hair, and let her gloved hand cup his cheek. "Besides, a wolf like you would want to be with others of your kind. A kid like you would eventually want to be with other kids your age."

Strafe neither nodded nor shook his head. Instead he held her wrist, as Larxene's thumb began stroking his cheek. "You'll come visit me, right, Larxene? And Axel, too?" At this last part he looked to the pyro beside Larxene.

"Of course, Strafe," Axel murmured softly, his green eyes reflecting Strafe's blue ones. "You know some good-byes aren't forever... However frickin' cheesy that line just sounded all of a sudden." He chuckled, and Strafe giggled as well. "Between you, me, and Larxene," he said to the boy, "I'd've wished for things to be different. Know what I mean? But that's too childish and selfish to wish for..." He put his hand on Strafe's head. "You've got a life."

Strafe smiled. "And will you keep on being my daddy?"

Axel's face grew solemn. "If you want me to, I will. Though when I learned of your real father, and when I saw what he did, I don't think I deserve that title." He noticed Larxene quickly glance at him, and he quickly, truthfully, added, "Don't get me wrong: I'd do the same for you whatever the circumstances..."

"That's not it," Larxene murmured, shaking her head. "I'll tell you later."

With that Axel turned his head back to Strafe, curious all the same about Larxene. "Sure, Strafe. I'll be your father for you." He pulled the child into a gentle embrace.

When Strafe and Axel broke apart, the boy looked to Larxene. "Larxene?" he asked tentatively.

"Hm?"

"Will you still be my mommy?" He shuffled his feet on the ground. "If you want to be..."

Larxene's eyes closed as she smiled. "Did you have to ask that?" she asked lightly. When Strafe looked back at her, she held his chin. "Of course I will, Strafe."

The Cub Prince smiled.

* * *

Larxene lay on her bed, idly stroking her stomach, which she realized hadn't yet begun to swell. Good, that way Axel wouldn't try to put two and two together without her telling him to. She realized she was probably not even a month along, anyway. 

It had been half a day since they had departed from Santor Castle. Stok and Creena had been the ones to lead the Pack into seeing them off. Before preparing to leave, Creena had pulled Larxene away from the rest of the group to a small, secluded glade behind the Meadow of the Moon.

"I just wanted to thank you personally," Creena had said to the Savage Nymph. "Because of you, I can rest assured that my offspring will be free of Bellacruxia's edicts."

"The edicts are already being abolished?" Larxene had asked.

Creena nodded. "Stok is leading the Pack now, until Strafe is ready. He's going to try and rebuild and restore the Pack." She smiled fondly at the thought of her mate.

Larxene nodded. "Well, then. Is that all? Not to be rude, but I don't want to keep Xemnas waiting."

"Oh! And I wish you good luck with your own child."

"Wh...What?!"

Creena smiled, embarrassed. "I... figured it out..."

Now, as she sat up, Larxene smiled. Oh well. Eventually everyone would know, anyway, right?

There was a knock on her door, and Larxene knew who it would be. "I'm in," she called, and Axel stepped through.

"You wanted to see me?" he said, gently holding her hips. He kissed her, the gesture heated and suggestive, and Larxene snaked her tongue into his mouth, seizing hold of his spiky hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and Axel carefully took their bodies completely onto the bed, where he straddled her, suckling downward, below her bare collarbone. Larxene moaned for more, and Axel gave her just that, his hands now grasping her sides.

Soon their bodies moved together passionately with the tides, the ocean carrying them smoothly. Not a tempest nor a violent wave disturbed them in their beautiful voyage, as the stars poured their starlight onto the lovers.

Larxene and Axel reached the shore, and as the pyro tenderly kissed her lips once more, the lightning mistress huddled near his chest. "You're so beautiful...," Axel whispered into her ear. "Beautiful in every way."

Larxene gently nipped the nape of his neck, her teeth barely grazing the skin. "Yeah?" she responded. A quiet, breathless chuckle. "All I can say is that I'm glad I have you. But soon," she said, taking a deep breath, "it won't just be _me_ who's glad to have you..."

Axel looked at her intently. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember," Larxene said softly, "back when we were talking to Strafe? You said you didn't think you deserved to be called a father?"

"Yeah..."

"Well," Larxene pushed, "if you think that, how can you possibly hope to raise our _own_ child?"

Axel sat up somewhat and stared at her, disbelief etched on his face. "Larx?" he breathed. "Are...Are you...?"

Larxene felt her eyes water for some reason. "Yes, I am," she answered, her voice barely above a whisper. "Soon, we'll see if you think you deserve the title of father."

Axel's emerald eyes danced with jubilations, and Larxene knew then and there that she would soon anticipate the coming of her firstborn. Axel leaned down and kissed her, hard and loving. The Nymph immediately responded, trying to taste every bit of his mouth that she could. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Larxene broke the kiss and embraced him, grateful for everything she had, as well as _who_ she had and would soon have.

* * *

The next night brought the moon out with paling silver light, bathing the Santor Castle in its subtle beauty. In the forest in front of the massive structure, wolves were hunting. The creatures bayed to the moon as they ran on, feeling the wind whip through their fur and the forest scents greet their nostrils. The feel of the earth was absorbed into their pads, and they relished everything they experienced in this wild nature. 

Above them, in the stars, the spirits of all the past Santors were romping and prancing joyfully.

* * *

**A/N: Da end! Man, I'm almost sorry to end it! Wait... I AM sorry to end it... But fear not! There is another installment to be made! **

**Haha, here's what changed during this story plan-wise, as well as other little facts:**

**1. "Firestorm" was intended to be the sole sequel to "Pyroelectricity". Meaning that when I finished "Firestorm", that was it. But nope.  
2. Ranik was intended to be worse than Bellacruxia, and therefore a villain.  
3. Among several candidates, one was intended to be the one to take down Bellacruxia. First it was Strafe back in the dungeon, then I thought Ranik in the Meadow, then Larxene in the Meadow, and finally Marluxia in the Meadow. But I realized that the scene in this story had a more powerful and thought-provoking effect. More emotion-pricking, too, I thought. Last minute change, too.  
4. Creena was intended to die, and later Stok.  
5. Jink was intended to have a green coat, for some reason...  
6. I didn't intend for Larxene to get pregnant, but the idea just flowed onto the story; gladly for the better.  
7. Sadly, Ranik was intended to live and teach Strafe when the ordeal was over, but if there was no tragedy like his death, what's the point in certain aspects? Having JUST Bellacruxia die didn't seem quite sensible...  
8. Although Ranik is in fact my own character, and therefore belongs to me, I modeled him after Erik the Opera Ghost from Phantom Of The Opera.  
9. Demyx and Meytha were supposed to have a little part in the story solely to them, for them to get closer, but I decided to make it into a little one-shot for later on in the future.  
10. Back when Ranik was still plotted in my head as a villain, it was intended for him and Xemnas to have a one-on-one fight in the climax, while Larxene took on Bellacruxia.  
11. I have no idea where Bellacruxia came from, but now she's in my head... And I can't get her out.  
12. Bellacruxia's original name was supposed to be Bellamuerta, which means "beautiful death". But I changed it to Bellacruxia because, to me, it had more appeal and more...menace? Yeah, that's it.  
13. Strafe was going to be a panther Santor, not a wolf Santor.**


End file.
